Atentamente, Edward
by elianna.cullen
Summary: LongFic. AH. Edward y Bella se aman, son la pareja perfecta, pero él muere. Bella, con ayuda de sus amigos y de Edward mismo, supera poco a poco la perdida. Based on PS I love you by Cecelia Ahern.
1. Despertar a la realidad

_**Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y su maravillosa saga. La trama obedece al libro PS I love you de Cecelia Ahern. Yo solo me dedico a mezclar la historia, y ver que sale de esto. Ellas son maravillosas. Yo, na simple mortal que ama sus historias.**_

--

_Era una noche como cualquier otra. Estaban acostados, y ella lo abrazaba, como siempre. Ella dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su amado, quien estaba despierto, descansando su mejilla en el rostro de ella, apretándola en su pecho. Ella comenzó a hablar._

_-Si… claro… Es un bombón… es mío… jajaja…. No!- se agito, y el la soltó-. No es cierto! No!- grito y se despertó…_

_-Mi vida- el tomo con sus manos el rostro de ella._

_-Oh, aquí estas!- ella sonrió y lo abrazo de nuevo._

_-Nunca me voy a ir- el le acaricio el cabello._

_-Soñé que te ibas- ya estaba relajada, en el pecho de el._

_-Tonta- rio suavemente-. Mil veces te lo he dicho. No voy a ir a ningún lado. Voy a estar contigo, siempre._

_-Gracias- busco los labios de su amado-. Te amo._

_-Te adoro- se besaron._

_Luego, ella se acomodo de nuevo en sus brazos. El comenzó a tararear una canción._

_-Duerme, dulce Bella- la beso en la frente, y siguió con la nana._

_Ella sonrió, era feliz. Era una noche normal._

Bella giro en su cama, y extendió el brazo para acariciar a su esposo. Pero el no estaba ahí. Ella despertó, y al ver la cama vacía, recordó todo. Edward ya no estaba ahí. Edward había muerto hacia dos meses. Y Bella comenzó a llorar, abrazando la almohada, que increíblemente, aun olía a el.

--

**Please, dejad reviews. Sobre la historia, se que alguien mas comenzó a escribir una historia también basada en PD Te amo, pero al parecer, ella se fia de la película, y yo me dedicare mas al libro (aunque Gerry esta guapísimo en la peli!!).**

**Saludos!**


	2. Primeros dias de soledad

_**Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y su maravillosa saga. La trama obedece al libro PS I love you de Cecelia Ahern. Yo solo me dedico a mezclar la historia, y ver que sale de esto. Ellas son maravillosas. Yo, una simple mortal que ama sus historias.**_

_**--**_

Bella era incapaz de salir de sus recuerdos. Había vivido las ultimas siete semanas en su casa, rodeada de las cosas de Edward, disfrutando el olor que aun tenían, recordando cuando uso y como se le veía tal prenda o accesorio. Le encantaba sentarse en el piano, tocando la única canción que había aprendido: la nana que le compuso Edward, con las lagrimas bañando sus mejillas, recordando cada ocasión en que el, tratando de consolarla y arrullarla, la tocaba en el piano o la tarareaba. Viendo las películas que disfrutaban juntos, llamando al correo de voz del móvil de Edward para escuchar de nuevo su voz aterciopelada.

Para Bella, el tiempo ya no tenia sentido. No sabia si era día o noche, no le importaba si dormía o no, y donde se quedaba dormida, si se bañaba o no, si su cabello estaba hecho una maraña o no. El único hombre al que quería complacer se había ido, y sencillamente no le importaba su aspecto. Solo comía cuando no tenia fuerzas ni para llorar.

Bella supo que estaba marcada por el destino, por la fatalidad. Su madre murió cuando ella tenia dos años y su hermana Alice, cuatro. Su padre falleció hacia apenas tres años. Y ahora su esposo, su amante marido, había partido dos meses atrás. Se decía que en todo había una lección, y ella no lograba encontrar la suya: ama a alguien, y luego lo pierdes? O tal vez, si te sientes mal, consulta al doctor?

Edward lo tomo a la ligera. Un dolo de cabeza? "Es el estrés." Visión nublada? "Falta de sueño. Casi no duermo por estar observándote." Mareos y nauseas? "La comida tal vez me sentó mal." Total, que nunca quiso ir al doctor, ni le hizo caso a su padre, de ir a hacerse análisis. Pero cuando estaban festejando el aniversario de los padres de Edward, mientras el tocaba la canción de Esme en el piano, se desvaneció. Lo llevaron al hospital, y después de hacerle todos esos exámenes de los que hablaba Carlisle, detectaron que tenía un tumor cerebral. Solo que era muy tarde, no se podía operar, y a Edward solo le quedaban unos meses más de vida. Todos estaban devastados: sus padres, sus hermanos, sus cuñadas, y más que nadie, su esposa, Bella. Edward saco fuerzas, y se mostro con gran entereza, disfrutando al máximo sus últimos días con las personas que mas quería en este mundo. Nunca se quejo, nunca maldijo su suerte. Solo agradeció a Dios por tan gratos momentos y por tan maravillosas personas que tuvo el honor de llamar familia. Hasta que llego el día.

A principios de febrero, el día cinco para ser exactos, en la madrugada, tomo la mano de Bella, ella le dio un dulce beso en los labios, se juraron amor eterno, y el exhalo su ultimo aliento con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Lo último que vio fue a Bella sonriéndole. Bella, por su parte, nunca creyó que un ángel pudiera ser tan hermoso como su Edward, que aun pálido y ojeroso, parecía un sueño. Pero en cuanto el exhalo y su mano dejo de ejercer presión en la de ella, dejo que el llanto que había contenido fluyera por su rostro, quemándola, y que los sollozos que luchaban en su interior la desgarraran mientras salían. Como pudo llamo a Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Edward. Solo recordaba a unos padres lamentando la perdida de su retoño, a unos esposos jóvenes que perdieron a su hermano, y a su propia hermana tratando de consolarla. Entonces de dejo llevar por la pena y el dolor.

Si seguía viva aun, era gracias a Rosalie y Esme, quienes iban a llevarle víveres, pero no lograban sacarla de ese trance. Su hermana Alice estaba fuera por razones de trabajo, y aunque le llamaba casi a diario, Bella solo dejaba que la cinta del contestador avanzara.

Hasta que un día, habiéndose quedado dormida en el sofá, envuelta en el albornoz de Edward, alguien la sacudió suavemente.

-Bella! Hermanita! Bella!-

--

**Si les ha gustado, dejad sus reviews. Y si no… pues también!! Jijijiji Me gusta conocer su opinión…**

**Saludos!**


	3. Animo!

_**Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y su maravillosa saga. La trama obedece al libro PS I love you de Cecelia Ahern. Yo solo me dedico a mezclar la historia, y ver que sale de esto. Ellas son maravillosas. Yo, una simple mortal que ama sus historias.**_

_**Mil gracias por sus reviews!**_

_**--**_

-Bella! Hermanita! Bella!-

Bella se despertó sobresaltada. La dueña de esa voz debería estar en Londres. Y sin embargo, no era así. Estaba enfrente de ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, Alice!- se levanto, y le dio un profundo abrazo. Y así duraron, por algunos minutos, dando rienda suelta a la emoción.

Cuando por fin pudieron hablar coherentemente, Bella comenzó.

-Que haces aquí? Se supone que trabajas en Londres?

-Cariño, me han transferido. Se vio la plaza libre, y el tome. Quiero estar contigo- ambas se habían sentado de nuevo en el sofá-. He estado hablando con Rosalie y Esme, ya que alguien no se molesta en levantar la bocina- la miro con un dejo de dolor-. Me habían dicho que estabas… viva. Peri mira como te encuentro. En los huesos, y que apenas se puede sostener en pie- Alice ahora le hablaba con el tono maternal de preocupación.

-Bueno, Alice- Bella se había irritado-. Mi marido, mi Edward, murió, recuerdas? Que te imaginas que me pusiera a hacer estos días: bailar? Cantar? Hacer fiestas todos los días?

-Obvio que no, Bella- la mirada de compasión que le dio a Bella la altero aun mas-, pero por favor. No eres la única viuda del mundo…

-Pero… -la interrumpió Bella.

-Pero nada- la atajo-. Acaso Charlie se derrumbo cuando Renee murió? No. Puso su mejor cara, y nos saco adelante. Sabes que la amaba infinitamente, pero no por eso, se desconecto del mundo real. Si, amabas a Edward, y el a ti. Fueron felices, y encantadores, pero el se ha ido, y tu quedas aquí. A Edward le gustaría verte así? No! El querría que fueras feliz. Y tienes que ser fuerte, y valiente. Por el.

-Pero Alice- Bella estaba llorando incontrolablemente. Alice la abrazo de nuevo-. Por que? Por que tuvo que ser el? Por que? Ay!- a Bella le escocía el pecho. Tanto dolor la dañaba-. Alice, duele… Mucho…

-No puedo decirte que lo se, porque nunca he perdido a alguien que amara, y me amara, como tu y Edward. Solo puedo decirte que trato de entenderlo. Y no me es posible, pero que puedes hacer?

-Solo no me digas que el tiempo lo cura… Por que han pasado casi dos meses, y me siento igual o peor que cuando Edward…

-Lo se, lo se… Pero, mira Bella. Si Charlie lo pudo superar, no crees que te pasara lo mismo. No lo tienes que olvidar. Solo recuerda que existió, que te amo, y da gracias porque ocurrió.

-Ay, Alice! Discúlpame por haber sido tan grosera…

-Ya, ya… Mira, haz algo. Ve a darte una buena ducha, de esas de dos horas. Relájate, y mientras, yo le hablo a Rosalie, y arreglamos un poco la casa. Vale?

Bella no respondió, solo asintió, y se encamino al cuarto de baño. Alcanzo a oír a Alice por el teléfono.

-Si?... Aja… Operación Bella durmiente esta lista… Te veo en 10 minutos… Chao…-

Bella no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien desde… Si, desde ese entonces. Ahora, en la ducha, con el agua tibia y su shampoo de fresas, se sentía algo mas confortada. Se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho Alice. Tenia razón, lo sabia, pero algo dentro de ella le costaba trabajo creerlo. Sabía que había dolido, dolía, y dolería, pero ella tenía que superarlo. Como Charlie. Muchas veces lo vio sentirse triste, y sabia que a veces le costaba trabajo levantarse de la cama, que le dolía criar solo a dos niñas que eran la herencia de su amor por Renee. Pero lo había hecho, y muy bien. _"Como me gustaría tener a mi padre todavía"_ se dijo. El la entendería más que nadie. Pero no era posible. El ya había partido. Nadie mas podría consolarla como solo el sabría. Como el o Edward. Las lagrimas de nuevo, mezclándose con el agua de la regadera. Los dos hombres que mas quería en este mundo, y ambos ya estaban fuera de el. _"Ser fuerte"_ Lo intentaría, por ella, por el. Por lo menos había dado un gran paso: no se derrumbo. Solo lloro. _"Tal vez eso signifique el progreso"…_ Pero, en lo mas recóndito de sus sentimiento, quería seguir echa un ovillo, llorando eternamente la perdida de Edward.

Al fin salió, y busco ropa cómoda. Alcanzo a oír los susurros y voces de Rosalie y Alice en la sala. _"Ahí están, ellas felices y hermosas. Y yo..?"_ Se miro en el espejo. Sus ojeras eran como las de Edward, y estaba muy pálida. Había bajado mucho de peso, si eso era posible. Siempre fue delgada, pero ahora era demasiado notorio. _"Que importa? Al fin y al cabo, no quiero que nadie se fije en mi."_

Se decidió por un conjunto deportivo que tenía milenios escondido detrás de la ropa de Edward. Le quedaba algo suelto, pero a diferencia de su demás guardarropa, este por lo menos se sostenía en la cadera.

Salió por fin de su recamara, y noto el cambio en su casa. Vio a Alice y Rosalie sentadas en la barra de la cocina.

-Bella!- Rosalie salto de su asiento, y fue a abrazarla-. Cuanto me alegro que te hayas podido levantarte! Te ves mas viva- los ojos de Bella se nublaron un poco-. Oh, lo siento… No quise decir…

-No, esta bien, Rosalie. Gracias a ti por haberme apoyado, y me disculpo por mi comportamiento. Se que actué como loca estos días, pero…- suspiro-. En fin, mil gracias…

-Si te digo, Rose- comento Alice cuando tomaron asiento, y ella le dio a Bella una taza de te-. Lo único que faltaba era que alguien le dijera sus verdades…- miro a su hermana-. No, ya, en serio. Me alegro por ti. Un paso a la vez, Bella.

-Si, y vieran como es difícil…

-Tratamos de entenderlo, Bella- le sonrió Rosalie-, y ahí estamos para apoyarte.

-Gracias, chicas. No se que haría sin ustedes…

-Pues todavía estarías en piyama…- las tres rieron, aunque la risa de Bella, ya no era lo que fue. Era solo el eco de la Bella feliz y amada que fue en un entonces… Rosalie y Alice lo notaron, y les partió el corazón. Pero por lo menos había reído, o intentado hacerlo, y eso ya era un punto a favor.

-Por cierto, y Esme?-

-Ella se quedo en casa, haciendo los preparativos para una cena que quiere hacerte mañana- le informo Rosalie.

-Oh, pero no era necesario- se quejo Bella.

-Ella esta feliz, como todos nosotros, de que hayas decidido dar este gran paso- Rosalie le dio un apretón de mano-. Te esperamos mañana, en la tarde.

-Uuuyy! Tendremos que ir mañana a que te den una arregladita, hermana. Tu cabello esta en muy mal estado- observo Alice.

-Alice, sabes que no estoy de humor…-

-Bella, veelo así: decides dar un nuevo paso, será como un nuevo comienzo, y que mejor forma de empezar que con un cambio de look…

-Alice…-

-Bella, te prometo que no será mucho… Solo un corte, unas luces y ya…- Alice puso la carita de puchero que le ablandaba el corazón a cualquiera.

-Bien…- acepto Bella a su pesar.

-Oh! Olvide decirlo –hablo Rosalie, que se había mantenido al margen de esta pequeña discusión-. En la casa hay un sobre esperando por ti desde hace tiempo- sonrió apenada-. No habíamos podido decírtelo.

-Si es alguna otra tarjeta de pésame… ya no quiero más…- Bella suspiro.

-No estoy segura que sea eso…- Rosalie puso gesto pensativo-. Es un sobre amarillo, de esos anchos, y se nota que esta lleno. Esta rotulado como _"La lista"…_

Bella dejo caer la cuchara con que estaba agitando el te.

"_La lista."_

--

**Uff! Por fin he podido actualizar. Espero sus comentarios… Chao!**


	4. Promesa

_**Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y su maravillosa saga. La trama obedece al libro PS I love you de Cecelia Ahern. Yo solo me dedico a mezclar la historia, y ver que sale de esto. Ellas son maravillosas. Yo, una simple mortal que ama sus historias.**_

_**Mil gracias por sus reviews! Me encanta saber que hay personas que les gusta mi trabajo. Saludos a cada una de ellas!**_

--

Edward y Bella estaban viendo _"Romeo y Julieta"_ una vez mas, acostados en la cama, abrazados. En los créditos finales, Edward se dedico a secar las lágrimas de Bella.

-Bella, Bella- sacudió la cabeza en forma de reproche, bromeando-. Mil veces has visto esa película, y las mil veces terminas llorando?- Bella sonrió.

-Es que es tan triste…-suspiro-. Que no lo puedes entender?- Edward negó con la cabeza. Ella rodo los ojos-. El hombre más comprensivo y lindo que conozco, y le aburre _"Romeo y Julieta_"…. Que hare contigo, Edward Cullen?- el aludido sonrió, y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

-Eso, querida, ocurre cuando la has visto una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra…

-Vale, vale, ya entendí- lo interrumpió Bella. Estaba un tanto molesta, y avergonzada-. Pero, bien, dime, cual es tu película romántica favorita? Esta es la mía- lo reto.

-Pues, sinceramente, no hay una que me interese especialmente… No cuando estoy viviendo una infinitamente mejor que cualquier drama romántico hollywoodense….- la abrazo. Bella se sentía en el cielo.

-Y del cine independiente?- pregunto, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-No, ni esas… Nuestra historia es la mejor- la beso de nuevo.

-Bueno, siendo así… Con tantos besos y abrazos, te creo- sonrió.

Se acomodaron en la cama, abrazados. Estaban a punto de dormirse, pero la luz aun seguía encendida.

-Cariño- susurro Edward-. Te amo, eres mi vida…- Bella lo miro, expectante-. Podrías tu apagar la luz?- el hizo un mohín.

-Edward Cullen- Dios sabia que a Bella le fascinaba pronunciar ese nombre, pero en ocasiones así, lo utilizaba solo para intimidarlo.. Tratar de intimidarlo-, me gustaría saber por que siempre soy yo quien tiene que levantarse.

-Por que eres la más bella de las mortales…

-Y eso que?- le gusto el halago, pero no a modo de chantaje. Bueno, si, un poquito.

-Si? Por favor?- Edward le hizo un puchero a Bella. _"Marca Alice Swan"_ pensó Bella. _"Aprendió de la mejor."_

-Esta bien, _querido_- el sarcasmo en el adjetivo-. Iré. Pero prométeme, y si es necesario firma un contrato con sangre, que mañana tu lo harás- se sentó en la cama. El se irguió y le acarició el pómulo. Bella estuvo al borde del colapso_. "Ahhhhhhh"_ era lo único que registraba su mente.

-Lo prometo, mi vida- Edward hizo su magnifica sonrisa torcida, y se metió de nuevo bajo el cobertor.

Bella, aun medio ida, se levanto y avanzo hasta el interruptor, pero a media habitación se topo con una balerina, se tropezó y cayo.

-Ouch!

Edward se rio. Tenía una risa de ángel, melodiosa y cautivadora, pero a Bella no le importo en ese instante.

-Que tiene de gracioso?- bufo mientras se ponía de pie, y se sobaba el codo.

-Ay Bella. Si te pasa eso con la luz encendida, imagínate cuando la apagues…- dijo Edward entre risas.

-Uuuuuy si, _Mr. Perfecto-nunca-me-caigo_- Bella apago la luz, y se dirigió a la cama, fijándose muy bien en los zapatos. Tanto que ni se fijo en la pata de la cama, y se golpeo el pie.

-Ay!- otra explosión de risa de Edward. Bella, mortificada, se metió debajo del cobertor, sobándose ahora el dedo del pie, y le dio la espalda a Edward. Murmuro groserías.

-Lo siento, Bella- Edward trato de guardar la compostura-. Discúlpame. Eso no fue muy cortes de mi parte.

-Si, eso dices, y cada vez que me caigo es lo mismo. Dejaras de ser hermano de Emmett- dijo Bella entre dientes.

-Amor, sabes que no me rio con mala intención…

-Oh, se puede uno burlar de otra persona con buena intención?- ironizo Bella.

Edward volteo a Bella, y mirándola a los ojos, tomando su cara entre sus manos, le prometió no volver a hacerlo.

-Lo prometo- sus ojos suplicaban. Bella lo pensó un momento, y se arrojo a sus brazos-. Eso es un _"si te perdono"?_

-Aja, pero sóbame el pie-

Edward tomo el pie de Bella, y beso el dedo magullado.

-Listo!

-Cariño, que haría sin ti?- Bella se acurruco en el pecho de Edward.

-Saldrías adelante- le beso el cabello.

-No seria capaz, Edward. No sin ti- Bella se estremeció al pensar en un futuro sin el.

-Mira, Bella, te prometo algo. Si algún día me pasa algo, si muero…

-Edward!- lo interrumpió escandalizada.

-…si me llegara a pasar algo, te prometo que te dejare una lista para que sepas que hacer. Así como un plan de emergencia- sonrió.

-Y como que me dejarías dicho?- Bella solo le seguía la corriente. Sabia que el nunca la dejaría.

-No se. Tal vez el que te acordaras de apagar la luz antes de acostarte. O comprarte una lámpara de noche.

-No seria mala idea. Así mi nuevo esposo y yo no pelearíamos por ello- Edward gruñó bajito por lo de _"nuevo esposo"_ y Bella sonrió. Era su forma de cobrarle la burla.

-Bueno, mejor ya duérmete- dijo algo irritado Edward-. Tienes tanto sueño que hablas incoherencias.

-Si, amor. Como digas- lo beso en la mejilla, y se pego mas a el-. Te amo- el se relajo, y la abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Bella?- le susurro.

-Si?-le contesto en el mismo tono de confidencia.

-Te amo.

-Ya lo sabía.

-Y sabes que?

-Que?

-Nunca me voy a ir de tu lado.

-Eso también lo sabía.

Edward la beso en la frente, y comenzó a tararear la nana de Bella.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rosalie se marchó, Pero Bella aun seguía pensando en _"La lista"._

Platico con Alice sobre ello, sobre la lista que le había prometido Edward. Alice estaba muy emocionada, ya que había oído hablar de esa famosa lista, hasta había agregado algunos ítems a la misma, y no podía creer que de verdad hubiera cumplido.

-Bella, acaso no es grandioso?- le dijo.

-Ay, Alice- suspiro con pesar-. Y si no es? Que tal si me hago esperanzas, y no resulta ser cierto?

-Que mas podría ser?- Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mil y una cosas más.

-Bella, Bella…-murmuro Alice. Le dio un abrazo-. Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana- Alice se fue a su habitación.

Bella desecho lo pensamientos de su mente. Abrazo una almohada y se acomodo para dormir. Enterró la cara en la almohada de Edward, y se puso a llorar. Podía abrazar algo, pensando en alguien. Pero ese alguien ya no podría abrazarla más.

El día siguiente transcurrió rápido. Bella no tenia ganas de salir, pero Alice la saco a rastras. La llevo a comprar algo de ropa, ya que con lo delgada que había quedado Bella, su ropa ya no le quedaba. Luego, con el estilista, por mas que rogo, imploro, amenazo y chillo, Alice no logro convencer a su hermana de hacerse unas luces, una base, un tinte. Nada. Bella solo consintió en un sencillo corte. Sobre decir que pasaron casi todo el día fuera.

Al fin llegaron a casa. Se alistaron y se pusieron en camino a casa de los Cullen, los padres de Edward.

Alice condujo. En el camino le decía a Bella cuan emocionada estaba de volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo. Unas pocas semanas era bastante para ella, ya que estaba muy encariñada con ellos. A pesar de no ser un pariente próximo, los Cullen la querían mucho. Ella, Bella y Charlie siempre fueron parte de la familia.

Bella solos asentía, negaba y se encogía de hombros cuando así lo requería la cortesía, pero esencialmente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Como seria capaz de mantenerse fuerte y serena frente a ellos, en esa casa que guardaba tantos recuerdos?

Llegaron. La casa de los Cullen era una preciosidad. Era una pequeña mansión de principios del siglo XX, de color blanco. Tenía tres niveles. Estaba rodeada de un bosque, y el jardín Esme lo mantenía muy lindo. Se estacionaron y tocaron a la puerta. Bella respiraba agitadamente. Alice le paso el brazo por los hombros.

-Tranquila Bella. Ellos te quieren. Lo entenderán.

Bella asintió una vez más, y suspiro profundo. Se abrió la puerta.

-Bella! Alice!- el fortachón hermano de Edward le dio su famoso abrazo del oso.

--

**Bien, como siempre, aquí tienen un capitulo mas a la historia. Me interesa saber su opinión. Igualmente se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, comentarios, etc, etc. Solo denle "Go" al botoncito de abajo.**

**Chao!**


	5. La lista

_**Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y su maravillosa saga. La trama obedece al libro PS I love you de Cecelia Ahern. Yo solo me dedico a mezclar la historia, y ver que sale de esto. Ellas son maravillosas. Yo, una simple mortal que ama sus historias.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews. Y les tengo una sorpresa… Por fin, se revela el secreto de "La lista"!**_

_**--**_

-Bella! Alice!- el fortachón hermano de Edward les dio su famoso abrazo del oso.

-Emmett!- chillo Alice-. Como te extrañaba….- Bella estaba muy sorprendida.

Por fin Emmett las libero, las dejo pasar a la casa, y cerró la puerta. Esme y Carlisle se dirigieron a ellas.

-Cariño, Bella- Esme saludo primero a Bella, dándole un suave abrazo-, cuanto me alegra verte de nuevo… y veo que un poco mas repuesta.

-Soy culpable de eso- dijo Alice.

-Gracias Esme. La verdad es que Alice me ha sacado del caparazón… Y estoy aprendiendo a sobrellevarlo…- alcanzo a decir Bella, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Querida Alice, pues te felicito… Has hecho un milagro- ahora le toco el abrazo maternal a Alice. Bella, por su parte, se encontraba en brazos de Carlisle.

-Bella, mi niña…- comenzó. Carlisle era para Bella como un segundo padre, mas que su suegro. Por lo tanto, su abrazo paternal rompió el cauce de las lágrimas de Bella. Carlisle comenzó a palmearle suavemente la espalda a Bella-. Tranquila. Tranquila, cielo.

Esme no pudo más, y se unió a su abrazo, también en lágrimas. Los demás guardaron silencio. Bella suspiro, y se separo lentamente de ellos.

-Mil disculpas- se limpio las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le tendió Rosalie-. Había prometido no echar a perder esta velada, y miren como acabe…

-No lo sientas Bella- Emmett la tomo afectuosamente de un hombro-. Sabemos por lo que has pasado, y pues, también nosotros lo extrañamos.

-Y claro que no has echado a perder nada, Bella- le sonrió la bella Rosalie, acercándose a ella, y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

-Ves, Bella? Te dije que comprenderían…- Alice se acerco a ella, y le guiñó un ojo. Bella solo atino a sonreír débilmente.

-OK. Gracias- se dirigió a todos.

Esme se seco las lágrimas que aun tenia en la mejilla, y tomada de la mano de Carlisle, se encaminaron a la sala de estar.

-Vengan, pasemos a platicar un poco, ya que la cena aun no esta completamente lista- sonrió apenada.

-Además hay que contarle a Bella que ha sido de nosotros…-concluyo Carlisle mientras todos tomaban asiento.

Esme y el se habían sentado en uno de los dos sofás de dos plazas. Emmett y Rosalie, abrazados, estaban en el otro. Y Alice y Bella se habían acomodado bien en el sofá sencillo, ya que Alice se había sentado en el descansabrazos, recargada en Bella.

Bella estaba agradecida con ellos, con su familia. Alice tenía razón. Como pudo creer que la juzgarían por su comportamiento? Tal vez era su conciencia la que le había ideado ese pensamiento. Sus segundos padres la miraban como a una hija, lo cual sabía que ellos pensaban de ella. Emmett, estaba ahora más que nunca en su papel de hermano mayor. Rosalie, aunque se conocían hacia apenas unos pocos años antes, era como una hermana para ella. Y para Alice.

Los Cullen le platicaron a Bella que había sido de sus vidas en esos casi dos meses que ella había estado en ese estado. Emmett y Carlisle, aprovechando las vacaciones de la semana pasada, se habían ido a cazar, trayendo consigo la piel y la cabeza del oso pardo que atraparon. Emmett, orgullosísimo, se la mostro a Bella. Esme había remodelado la cocina, y tendría mucho gusto en enseñársela al terminar la cena. Rosalie había terminado su diplomado en español, y ahora era toda una dama bilingüe. Y Alice les conto como es que había logrado conseguir una transferencia a América. La platica le pareció a Bella muy agradable, e inconscientemente, sonrió un par de veces con el relato fantástico de Emmett sobre como habían atrapado a ese magnifico ejemplar de oso.

Cuando sonó un timbre en la cocina, indicando que la comida estaba lista, Esme los invito a pasar al comedor, y comenzó a servir la cena, ayudada por Carlisle. En las cabeceras de la mesa se situaron Esme y Carlisle. Bella se sentó junto a Esme, y Alice a su derecha. Frente a ellas tomaron asiento, Emmett y Rosalie. Bella no había tenido mucho apetito últimamente, pero la deliciosa crema de zanahoria de Rosalie, el estofado California de Esme, los bocadillos de nuez que había preparado también Esme, y el dulce de mango de Carlisle (_N/A: Yomy, yomy… Ah, y el dulce también_), verdaderamente le abrieron el apetito. Además, de que la charla que mantuvieron en la mesa, fue interesante. Comenzaron a hablar de Edward. A Bella aun le ardía el corazón hablar de el, pero estando con personas que también lo amaban, y sentían de igual forma su perdida, en lugar de extraños, resultaba confortante para ella.

-Me acuerdo que cuando venían a cenar, y el se sentaba en donde esta ahora Alice-platicaba Emmett-, me gustaba mucho patearlo por debajo de la mesa…

-Oh-exclamo Bella-, de ahí las muecas de de vez en cuando hacia…-su rostro estaba casi inexpresivo, ya que con dolor evocaba esos momentos, pero aun así hablaba de ello. Tenia que superarlo, y tal vez esa fuera la forma correcta.

-Así es, Bella- sonrió Emmett-. Aunque también cruzábamos apuestas sin que se dieran cuenta…

-Emmett!- dijeron Rosalie y Esme al mismo tiempo.

-Ay, hijo…- Carlisle solo meneo la cabeza en signo de desaprobación, pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues conmigo ni lo intentes, Emmett- rio Alice.

-No se me habría ocurrido…-Emmett puso la cara mas inocente que pudo-. Además ya no lo hago… Cero apuestas- levanto la mano en señal de promesa solemne.

-En serio?- pregunto Bella….

-Claro!

-Lo dudo…- murmuro Rosalie.

-Como? Que apuestas?- reto Emmett.

-Lo bueno que ya no lo haces…-sonrió Alice. Todos rieron, excepto Emmett, que puso expresión de niño enojado.

-Bueno, bueno. Y la carta que le ibas a dar a Bella, mama?- pregunto Emmett, ansioso de desviar la atención de si.

Bella dejo de sonreír. Con la preocupación de ver como seria el reencuentro con los Cullen, y lo bien que se la estaba pasando, el asunto de ese misterioso sobre se le había olvidado. Alice brincaba en su asiento. Por fin sabrían si Edward había cumplido o no. Rosalie, recordando como se había tensado Bella el día anterior, y ahora, al escuchar nombrar esa famosa "lista", estaba ansiosa por saber que contendría. Emmett y Carlisle estaban confundidos.

-Que pasa chicas?- pregunto extrañado Carlisle-. Que crees que sea ese sobre, Bella?

Bella no pudo hablar por la confusión de sentimientos en su interior. Alice hablo por ella.

-Carlisle, Emmett- Esme entro a la habitación-, Esme. Lo que pasa es que, al parecer, ese sobre puede ser de parte de Edward.

Todos la observaron, después a Bella, y por ultimo al sobre. Alice les conto rápidamente la historia. Esme le entrego el sobre a Bella.

-Ábrelo, cariño- la animo, con los ojos vidriosos. Bella lo tomo, y empezó a mirarlo con incomodidad.

-Y si resulta que no es de el?-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Y si si es?- la contradijo dulcemente Rosalie.

-Bueno, y si apostamos?- sugirió Emmett. Carlisle meneo de nuevo la cabeza, y Rosalie le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Con su perdón, pero yo tomo la apuesta- se disculpo Alice, y le sonrió a Emmett, después a Bella-. Yo apuesto a que es de Edward.

Bella aun dudaba. Le entrego el sobre a Alice, y le asintió, dándole permiso de abrirlo. Todos contuvieron la respiración cuando Alice rasgo el sobre por la parte superior, y vacio delicadamente el contenido en la mesa.

Eran diez sobres de tamaño mediano, un que otro un poco abultados. Cada uno estaba rotulado con el nombre de un mes. Carlisle los puso en orden. También venia un sobre un poco mas grande. Alice lo alzo hacia Bella, pero ella de hizo un gesto de continuar, así que lo abrió, y saco dos hojas de un papel color marfil, con acabado en perla, pulcramente dobladas.

Bella, con la cara mas pálida que de costumbre, tomo las hojas. Inspiro violentamente al reconocer la perfecta escritura manuscrita de la carta, pero agito la cabeza, suspiro profundamente, y comenzó a leer en voz un tanto insegura, y con un volumen adecuado para que todos oyeran.

"_Querida Bella:_ - Bella suspiro, y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla-.

"_No se exactamente cuando leerás esta carta, pero espero que cuando así suceda, te encuentres bien y lista para asimilarlo. Recuerdas cuando te prometí esta lista?_ – A Bella se le quebró la voz, y comenzó a sollozar. A Esme se le corrían las lagrimas, Rosalie tenia los ojos vidriosos, al igual que Carlisle y Emmett. Alice tenía en el rostro una mezcla de sorpresa con emoción. Bella le tendió las hojas, y ella continuo leyendo.

"_Recuerdas cuando te prometí esta lista? Dijiste que no serias capaz de seguir sin mi. Pero se que lo harás, serás capaz de superarlo._

"_Ahora, por favor, no llores- _ella se sorbió por la nariz, y se limpio las lagrimas, pero estas siguieron brotando-._ No hay motivo para llorar. Que por que me fui? No es así, sigo aun contigo. Me extrañas? No hay por que, estoy a tu lado. Siempre. Recuerdas que siempre te lo dije? Juntos por siempre. Tal vez no de la forma que nos gustaría, pero aun así lo estamos. No quiero que estés triste._

"_Bella, tu siempre fuiste mi vida. Fuiste mi corazón. Fuiste el amor de mi existencia. Y aun lo eres. Siempre._

"_No hay nada de lo que me arrepienta. Bueno, si. No te hice todo lo feliz que hubiera querido, pero te aseguro que aun trato de hacerlo. Sigo en ello._

"_Quiero que sepas que eres la mejor persona que conocí. Tan linda, tan sensible. Mi mejor amiga, mi mayor cómplice, y mi nena amada. Mi bella esposa._

"_Sobre la lista…. Tal vez no debí hacerlo, pero pues lo prometí… Y una promesa es una promesa. Te dejo estas cartas, una para cada mes. Cielo, no intentes abrir las cartas antes de tiempo, ni dejes que Emmett lo haga_- el aludido ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa y alegría. Bella se cubrió la boca, y sus sollozos se entrecortaron-. _Veelo como un juego de pistas. Se que no te gustan las sorpresas, pero haz una excepción, y compláceme por ultima vez, si?_- Bella dio un débil gemido de dolor-.

"_Bueno, me despido. Por ahora. Te veré en cada carta. Recuerda: una al mes._

_Te amo_

_Edward."_

_PD. Por favor, dile a los demás que los quiero. A mi mamá, a mi papá, a Emmett, a Rosalie y a Alice. Lo quiero!_

Alice suspiro, y se limpio con la manga de la blusa las mejillas. Le dio las hojas a Bella, y noto que estaba anegada en llanto. Al igual que lo demás.

-Y bien?-comenzó a decir Bella, con la voz quebrada-. Quien le ayudo?- los presentes negaron con la cabeza-. Emmett?- lo miro, y el, sorbiendo la nariz, la miro a su vez.

-Bella, lo prometo- era completamente sincero-. Yo no sabia de eso.

-Ya sabes como era Edward, cielo- le hablo Esme-. Se las habrá ingeniado de alguna forma.

Otro acceso de llanto invadió a Bella, y Alice la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Es algo… inusual- comento Rosalie-, pero lindo… y tierno.

-Si, Bella- concordó Alice-. Cuantas personas tienen la oportunidad de recibir una lista así?

Bella asintió suavemente.

-No cabe duda que Edward era un genio…-dijo Emmett.

-Aquí están los sobres, con las indicaciones, Bella- Carlisle le tendió los sobres ordenados en dos bultos.

Bella los tomo, y aparto el de Marzo. Los demás los puso de nuevo en el sobre, junto con la carta que Alice ya había puesto en su sobre. Bella jugueteo con el pequeño sobre.

-Ya paso Marzo, Bella. Estas algo retrasada en la lista…-la apremio Emmett.

Bella miro a Carlisle y a Esme. Ellos le sonrieron, apoyándola.

Abrió el sobre, y leyó la tarjeta en silencio. Muy a su pesar, se rio.

--

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, apoyo… en los famosos reviews…**

**Chao!**


	6. Lampara

_**Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y su maravillosa saga. La trama obedece al libro PS I love you de Cecelia Ahern. Yo solo me dedico a mezclar la historia, y ver que sale de esto. Ellas son maravillosas. Yo, una simple mortal que ama sus historias.**_

**Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero con la temporada de lluvias, mi línea telefónica y el internet se vieron afectados…. Pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Gracias por su paciencia! Y sus reviews!**

--

Abrió el sobre, y leyó la tarjeta en silencio. Muy a su pesar, se rio.

Los demás la miraban extrañados.

-Tal vez la sorpresa la volvió loca- le susurro Emmett a Rosalie. Alice, que alcanzo a leer en los labios de Emmett el comentario, asintió.

-No puedo… creerlo…- Bella estaba riendo, sorprendida, y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Que pasa, cariño?- Esme le froto una mano.

-Anda, Bella- Alice volteo a mirar a su hermana-, dinos ya…

Bella respiro profundo, y miro a Carlisle, que le sonreía. Leyó la tarjeta.

"_Mi querida Bella:_

_Ya que no estoy ahí, físicamente, para cuidarte, cómprate una lámpara de noche, para que al menos, no te golpees o caigas cuando apagues la luz antes de ir a dormir._

_Te quiere, Edward"_

No pudieron reprimir una sonrisa. En el caso de Emmett y Alice, una risita.

-Vaya con Edward, no? Ni aun ahora olvida tus constantes accidentes- Bella miro a su cuñado…

…Al igual que sus suegros.

-Emmett!- le llamo la atención Esme.

-Pero si es la verdad, no es así, Bella?

-La noche que a Edward sele ocurrió hacer esa lista, fue porque me tropecé cuando me levante a apagar la luz-Bella solo menciono el hecho, pero aun así, Emmett se dio por satisfecho.

-Pero y la lámpara que les regalamos en su boda?- inquirió Rosalie-. Ahora recuerdo que no la vi en tu recamara….

-Se quebró hace algún tiempo, una noche loca… Edward y yo…-Bella le contesto con cara de disculpa, sonrojándose.

-Oh- Rosalie alzo las cejas, comprendiendo. Los demás rieron bajito.

_-_Bueno, y cuando vamos a ir por ella?- Alice estaba muy emocionada_. "Alice y las compras…. Si pudiera volar, lo estaría haciendo ahora mismo -_pensó Bella_-, como una mariposa."_

-No se, Alice. Supongo que mañana…- estaba indecisa.

-Edward te lo pidió…-le recordó.

-Bien, supongo que esta bien. Mañana será.

-Hurra! Compras!!- Alice abrazo a Bella.

-Quiere alguien acompañarnos?- ofreció Bella.

-Yo encantada- se apunto Rosalie.

-Y yo…- sonrió Esme.

-Bien, hijo- Carlisle se dirigió a Emmett, hablando con fingida tristeza-, creo la compra de esa lámpara se ha convertido en una tarde de chicas….

-Ya lo creo…- asintió Emmett.

-Oh, vamos… En serio querían ir?- pregunto Esme. Los dos sonrieron.

-Por supuesto que no, cariño. Salgan a divertirse un poco con Bella…- señaló Carlisle.

-Además, salir de compras con Alice?- Emmett tembló-. Ni hablar…- rieron.

-Pero si solo será una lámpara…-la expresión de Alice era pura inocencia.

-Y mil cosas mas, cielo…-Carlisle la miro con gesto compasivo.

Bromearon un rato mas, y después Bella y Alice se retiraron. Emmett y Rosalie, así como Carlisle y Esme se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Carlisle estaba leyendo en la cama, y Esme se había puesto su piyama. Se acostó junto a Carlisle. El dejo el libro y los lentes en el buro, y la abrazo.

-Amor, crees que fue lo correcto?- susurro Esme.

-Edward siempre cuido de Bella, e hizo lo mejor por ella…-le acaricio el cabello-. No veo porque esta vez deba ser diferente…

-Supongo que tienes razón- finalizo Esme, y se apretó en el pecho de su esposo.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Bella estaba en su recamara, acostada en la cama, prendiendo y apagando la lámpara que compro. Era linda. Color azul turquesa, de forma ovalada, y con una pantalla color beige, y tenia un delicado grabado de tulipanes que proyectaba a las paredes de la habitación. La había escogido Esme. Aunque, si la miraba detenidamente, le recordaba el estilo de Edward. Elegante. O acaso era porque el azul era su color preferido? A el le gustaba mucho que Bella se vistiera de azul….

No paraba de sonreír. Había cumplido el primer encargo de Edward. Aunque el proceso fue toda una odisea. Pasearon por todo el centro comercial. Inexplicablemente, siempre terminaban metidas en las tiendas de ropa y zapatos, gracias a Alice. Rosalie entraba a las tiendas de maquillaje y accesorios, ya que las lámparas que tenían en los aparadores le gustaban, pero resultaba que no estaban a la venta. Esme era la voz de la razón ahí. Sabia que una lámpara de noche, la encontrarían en una tienda de decoración del hogar, y ella era experta en ese campo.

Finalmente salieron con la lámpara en mano… Junto con unas cuantas bolsas de ropa, dos o tres pares de zapatos, kits de maquillaje, una vajilla de cristal para Esme, y un kit de jardinería. _"Alguien tiene que arreglar el jardín, cariño"_ le dijo su amorosa suegra.

Alice toco a la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

-Pasa Alice.

Alice entro, y se acostó junto a Bella.

-Bella, estamos en Abril, recuerdas?

-Aja…- ella sabia lo que se proponía. Siguió prendiendo y apagando la lámpara.

-Bella, vas a fundir la bombilla…-le advirtió.

-Alice…- suspiro-. Siempre nos peleábamos por quien se tenia que levantar a apagar la luz- al fin dejo la lámpara encendida-, e increíblemente, yo era "la elegida" la mayoría de las veces. Eso me molestaba, en especial cuando me tropezaba…

-O sea, siempre…- ambas rieron.

-Casi…-

-Y porque nunca compraron otra lámpara?-inquirió Alice.

Bella lo medito un momento.

-Supongo que nos gustaba, a pesar de todo. Era como una de las tantas rutinas que teníamos, tal como dormir abrazados, o que el tarareara mi canción- una lagrima escapo a su mejilla-. Y no sabes cuanto daría por tener una de esas peleas ahora mismo… No me importaría golpearme una vez mas con la cama, tropezarme con un zapato… Con tal de que el aun estuviera aquí….- sollozo quedamente. Alice la abrazo.

-Son recuerdos, hermosas memorias, Bella, pero recuerda lo que dijo Edward. Serás fuerte y lo superaras. Eso no significa olvidar los buenos momentos. O si?- Alice se separo, y la busco con la mirada.

-No- negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora, basta de lagrimas- sonrió Alice-, y déjame decir a lo que venia.

-Adelante- _"Rayos!"._

-Ya es Abril, y no has abierto la carta de este mes…- Alice alzo las cejas.

-Alice, acabo de abrir la de Marzo apenas ayer….

-Y? Esa era pasada… Tienes que ponerte al corriente- le dijo como si fuera algo obvio. _"Es obvio"._

-Alice, por favor…- la miro suplicante Bella-. Son solo diez. Déjame las disfruto. Además todavía no acaba el mes….

-Bella…- Alice puso su carita, ese famoso puchero.

-La próxima semana…?- sugirió Bella, incapaz de resistir ese tipo de tortura psicológica, pero tampoco queriendo renunciar a su deseo. Alice entrecerró los ojos, recelosa.

-Esta bien- dijo al fin, poniéndose de pie-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Alice…-Bella se quedo pensativa un momento. Alice espero-. Puedes apagar la luz antes de salir?

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Esa noche, Bella soñó de nuevo con Edward, recordando el día que la lámpara de Emmett y Rosalie quedo echa trizas.

-_I miss you…-_ susurro.

-_I am here, beside you__-_ le respondió la misma voz aterciopelada de antaño-. _And I love you_…

Bella tarareo la nana para si misma, y en sus sueños, Edward la siguió.

--

**Bien, como siempre, espero sus comentarios…. Dejad un review y un saludo….**

**Chao!**


	7. De compras y en azul

_**Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y su maravillosa saga. La trama obedece al libro PS I love you de Cecelia Ahern. Yo solo me dedico a mezclar la historia, y ver que sale de esto. Ellas son maravillosas. Yo, una simple mortal que ama sus historias.**_

**Mil disculpas, en serio, por haberme tardado tanto. Pero como le dije a alguien, es que escribia el capitulo, pero nomas no me convencía el resultado. Al fin, resultó este. Espero que les guste.**

**Un saludo en especial a **dark warrior 1000 **por su apoyo. Y, pues en general, a todas las personas que me han honrado con sus reviews…. Son lo mejor!!**

**Ahora si, disfrútenlo!**

--

-¡¡Rayos!!- soltó Bella. ¿Por qué Edward quería abrir la caja de Pandora? ¿Por qué quería despertar al monstruo? Bien, no tanto así, pero eso era como encender la mecha que prende la pólvora.

Bella aprovechó que Alice salió a la oficina a recoger unas formas y algunos archivos para seguir el trabajo en casa, y se dispuso a leer la carta de Abril. Faltaban cinco días para que terminara el mes, y a pesar de que Alice le rogaba todos los días que la leyera, quería guardar este momento. Y qué bien que no la leyó enfrente de Alice, directamente. La releyó.

"_Querida Bella:_

_Se que querrás matarme…. (Ok, no fue gracioso) _–lo mismo pensó Bella-,_ pero seguro que te molestarás: por favor, ve con Alice y Rosalie, y cómprate un lindo conjunto, ya que lo necesitaras. Confía en ellas. Y por favor, confía en mí._

_Edward."_

-¡¿Salir de compras con Alice?!- grito en dirección al piano de Edward-. Si sabe Dios de lo que es capaz cuando me lleva en contra de mi voluntad y de la tuya… Ahora con permiso y todo, será….- la interrumpió el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-¡Hola Bella!- saludo Alice desde la entrada. Bella escondió la carta y puso su mejor cara de _"no-haciendo-nada"._

-Hola Alice.

-¿Qué tanto estabas gritando? –inquirió Alice-. Oí que gritabas, pero no entendí nada…

-Oh… No fue nada, Allie- intento sonreír.

-Bella, cariño- Alice se acerco a ella, sonriendo de forma demasiado amable-, no me engañas… Como si no supieras que no sabes mentir…- se agachó, y tomó algo del suelo-. Además, esto me parece nada.

"_Rayos!"_

Alice de dispuso a examinar una orilla de un sobre de papel. Luego miro a Bella, con expresión triste. Bella sabía que era fingida.

-¡Bella!- lloriqueó-.¡¡ La abriste!!

Bella asintió. No tenía sentido negar lo contrario.

-Bella, dijiste que me dejarías estar contigo cuando la abrieras….

-No, querida, nunca lo prometí… Solo dije que después la abriría…

-Pero…-Alice frunció el ceño triste. Dudo un instante, y al final, con total excitación, se puso a dar saltitos-. Como sea… ¿Qué te dice?

Bella puso cara de mártir, y se mordió el labio.

-No creo que sea buena idea… Mejor lo dejamos pasar…

-¡Bella!

La aludida suspiró profundamente. Después miro a su hermana, muy seria.

-Alice, prométeme que cuando te diga lo que viene, no me harás cumplirlo de inmediato. Y cuando lo vayamos a hacer, será con la mayor discreción posible. Nada de espectacularidades, ni te vas a sobrepasar. ¿Ok?

-Ok- Alice la vio con cara de confusión, pero igual asintió.

-Alice, lo prometiste. Aquí va- Bella le leyó la carta. Alice salto y grito.

-¡Woooooooow! ¡¡Me ha dado permiso!!- Alice alzó los brazos y miró al techo-. Edward, escúchame: ¡¡te debo una!!

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué?

-Contrólate…

-Bella, no lo entiendes. Me ha dado permiso de llevarte de compras…

-¿Y eso te alegra tanto? Siempre lo has hecho, en contra de mi voluntad…

-Pero esta vez es diferente… Tengo el permiso. Así que ya no me sentiré tan culpable- se rio. Bella la miro con cara de suplicio. Alice se acercó a ella, y la abrazó-. Bella, sabes que nunca te lastimaría. No dolerá, lo prometo.

Bella sonrió tristemente. Alice se rio.

-Hay que llamarle a Rosalie- sugirió Alice-. Por cierto, ¿para cuándo iríamos?

-No tengo idea…- Bella se mordió el labio inferior-. ¿Qué tal el sábado?

-Perfecto- Alice marcó el número de Rosalie, y le contó lo de la carta y lo de ir de compras. Bella sólo sacudió la cabeza y se fue a su habitación.

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

-Bella, lo prometo, es el último….- Alice presentó a Bella un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta de color rojo. Bella hizo una mueca.

-Si, Alice, eso dijiste diez compras atrás….- se quejó Bella.

-No, no, ahora si va en serio, lo prometo- levantó la mano derecha-. Promesa de niña exploradora.

Bella bufó.

-Ni eres niña, ni mucho menos exploradora. Así que no, no voy a probarme nada mas- se cruzó de brazos, y Alice puso su carita triste.

-Pero….

-Pero nada…. Ya no voy a caer por ese pucherito…- _"¡Rayos! Que deje de hacerlo o si entraré de nuevo al probador…" _pensó mientras se mordía el labio.

-¡Mira lo que encontré Bella!- Rosalie llegó a donde estaban las hermanas, trayendo consigo un hermoso coordinado de falda y chaqueta negros con detalles en azul turquesa, y una blusa de seda del mismo todo de azul. Bella lo miró y le encantó. Le gustaba el estilo, y el color. ¡Era azul! En lo que a colores se refería, estaba muy sugestionada con el azul.

-¡Oh, Rose! ¡Es precioso!- chilló Alice, robándole a Bella la palabra.

-Anda, pruébatelo- Rose se lo pasó a Bella, y esta fue al probador.

-Y eso que acaba e decir que no se probaría nada mas, eh?- le susurró Alice a Rose.

-Es Bella, no se puede resistir al azul….- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Recuerdas como le gustaba a Edward que ella usara el azul?

-Claro, como olvidarlo….- Rose sonrió con tristeza. Las dos suspiraron. En eso salió Bella del probador, sonriendo.

-Absolutamente, me llevo este…- anunció. Este conjunto en verdad que le gustaba. La blusa le encantó. La chaqueta se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura, realzando su figura, y la falda caía de forma muy favorecedora, realzando sus piernas, y la hacia ver incluso mas alta. Si, esta seria su elección. La ropa que estaba en las otras bolsas había sido elección de su hermana y su concuña.

-Pues claro, tontita. Dejaría de llamarme Alice Mary Swan si dejara que salieras de la tienda sin que compres ese.

-Te queda muy bien, Bella-comentó Rosalie.

Bella sonrió un poco apenada, y entró de nuevo al probador. Salió y se dirigieron a pagar. Saliendo de la tienda, decidieron ir por un café. Platicaron, anduvieron un rato mas por el centro comercial, y al fin se fueron a la casa de los Cullen.

-Bella, Alice, Rosalie- las saludó Esme al entrar, besándolas en la mejilla-. ¿Cómo les fue?

-Estoy cansada- murmuró Bella. Esme se rio bajito. Fueron a la sala, y se sentaron en los sofás.

-¿Y qué compraste, cielo?

-Pues, mucha ropa- miró ceñuda a Rosalie y Alice-, pero de todo, lo que mas me gustó fue un modelito que encontró Rose. ¡Es precioso!

-Tú sabes, Esme. Es azul…- Rose sonrió.

-Oh, vaya…- asintió Esme. Todos sabían que Bella adoraba el azul.

Alice empezó a relatar su travesía por el centro comercial. Rosalie y Bella de vez en cuando aportaban detalles. Estaban a punto de terminar cuando Carlisle y Emmett llegaron.

-¡Bella! ¡Sobreviviste!- la saludó Emmett, abrazándola hasta casi asfixiarla.

-Así es, Emmett- consiguió decir Bella-. Pero si no morí de compras, tampoco quiero morir asfixiada- Emmett la soltó.

-Jeje.

-Bella, que bien que te hayas divertido un rato…- Carlisle le dio un cariñoso abrazo, y luego fue y se sentó con Esme-. Por que supongo que te divertiste, ¿no?

-Algo así…- por su gesto, Carlisle no supo si era verdad o sarcasmo.

Siguieron platicando un rato más, y llegó la hora en que las hermanas Swan se despidieron.

-Oigan, casi lo había olvidado- dijo de pronto Emmett-. Un compañero del trabajo me dio unos pases para un concierto que habrá mañana en un pub que acaban de remodelar en el centro. ¿Quieren ir?

-¡Claro!- aceptó inmediatamente Alice.

-Yo también voy… -Rose se acercó mas Emmett.

-¿Bella?- inquirió Emmett. La aludida estaba poniendo cara de excusa.

-La verdad es que no creo sentirme bien para ir….

-Oh, Bella, vamos… -la apremió su hermana.

-Ándale, Bella… - le pidió Rosalie-, solo un rato…

Bella miró a Esme y Carlisle, pidiendo apoyo.

-No creo que un rato te mate, cielo…- expresó Esme.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros, rehusando contestar. Pero en sus ojos vio que el también la alentaba a que fuera.

-Vale… - aceptó al fin.

-¡Eso!- Emmett hizo un gesto como si alguien hubiera metido una anotación. Rosalie le dio un codazo.

-Mañana nos vemos aquí, a las 6 para irnos – Alice empezó a organizar.

-Ok, me parece bien –asintió Rosalie.

-Bueno, ya vámonos, Alice… - Bella se levantó del sofá y tiró de su hermana.

-Ay, Bella –se quejó Alice-. En fin…. Bye, nos vemos mañana. Carlisle, Esme. Rosalie, Emmett- se despidió.

-Buenas noches, cielo- Esme besó y abrazó a cada una. Eso era algo que Bella amaba de Esme: era siempre tan maternal. Al igual que Carlisle, la querían y la trataban como una hija. _"Eres mi favorita…"_ le había dicho una vez.

-Descansa- Carlisle la estrechó en sus brazos.

Se despidieron de Emmett y Rosalie también, y salieron al coche de Bella. En todo el trayecto, las dos estuvieron serias. En Bella era algo normal, pero en Alice no.

-¿Qué tienes, Allie? – le preguntó Bella al llegar a casa.

-Bella, es que… - sin decir algo, Alice abrazó a Bella y comenzó a sollozar. Bella se desconcertó y le acarició la espalda-. Bella, es que lo siento… Sé que no te gusta ir de compras, y pues antes pensé que era sólo de broma las miles de veces que te quejabas, pero hoy entendí que de verdad no te gusta, pero lo has soportado sólo porque te lo pido. Y no es justo. Ahora bien, hoy me aproveché de una promesa que le hiciste a Edward, me aproveché de la situación, y me siento mal por ello. Te prometo que nunca más lo haré. Y en serio, ahora si te lo prometo. Si quieres ir conmigo, está bien, pero si no, yo ya no te voy a obligar.

Bella no sabia que pensar, pero por si las dudas, de mordió el labio, para evitar reírse.

-Ay, Alice…- la abrazó Bella a su vez-. Ya, vale. No te mortifiques por ello. Vamos a dormir, porque no se tu, pero yo estoy agotada. Tuve un gran día en el centro comercial… -miró a Alice con resentimiento, fingido, tomándole el pelo a Alice, quien se rio sin remedio alguno.

-Buenas noches, hermanita…

-Buenas noches, Bells…- cada una entró a su recámara. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Alice dio un gritito.

-¡Bella! ¿Verdad que me vas a dejas arreglarte mañana?

Bella rodó los ojos. _"Cómo te extraño, Edward…."_ Pensó.

--

**Bien, espero que me cuenten que les pareció. Un review sería magnifico.**

**Un saludo!**


	8. Entereza

_**Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y su maravillosa saga. La trama obedece al libro PS I love you de Cecelia Ahern. Yo solo me dedico a mezclar la historia, y ver que sale de esto. Ellas son maravillosas. Yo, una simple mortal que ama sus historias.**_

**Lo sé, he tardado bastante en subir, y lo siento bastante. Ni siquiera daré alguna excusa porque serían de más. Sólo puedo decirles que aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, y que espero que les guste. Lo tenía desde hace tiempo, pero como siempre, no estaba segura si subirlo o no, pero debido a circunstancias personales, he decidido ponerlo.**

**Un especial saludo a **_Tsuki_**, quien me estuvo alentando frecuentemente a continuar la historia, y aunque traté de ponerme en contacto con ella, no me fue posible porque su correo no apareció en los reviews.**

_**-------------------------------**_

Al día siguiente, Bella se despertó de muy buen humor, ya que Alice había puesto algo de música mientras limpiaba un poco la casa. Se oían los tonos de la canción que Edward le había compuesto cuando se conocieron, y que siempre la había acompañado en los momentos más felices, tiernos y dulces de su vida. Si, derramó algunas lágrimas al recordarlo, pero decidió que ese día no se pondría en posición fetal y se mecería por su pérdida. Su familia contaba con ella, y decidió vivir con entereza ese día. Tan alegre estaba, que incluso se puso a ayudarle a Alice.

-Buenos días, Bella…. –la saludó Alice cuando salió de la habitación-. Espero que no te moleste que haya puesto ese disco.

-Claro que no me molesta, Allie…. Al contrario, me has alegrado el día –sonrió.

Limpiaron el polvo, reacomodaron los muebles de la sala e hicieron la colada. De tanto en tanto se detuvieron a tomar té helado, y para comer ordenaron comida china.

-¿A que horas dijo Emmett que nos veríamos para irnos a su famoso concierto? –preguntó Bella cuando recogieron las cajitas vacías de la comida.

-A las seis, en su casa… -respondió Alice, y miró el reloj-. Vaya, creo que es hora de que nos empecemos a alistar….

-Si, supongo.

Alice le había pedido a Bella que si la podía alistar, pero Bella sólo dejó que la arreglara de forma sencilla, así que se vistió con unos jeans y una blusa azul con blanco, dejándose el cabello suelto, y una leve capa de maquillaje que Alice insistió en aplicarle. Alice, por su parte, se puso una minifalda de mezclilla, una blusa verde y unos tacones del mismo color. A las cinco ya estaban listas, y partieron a la casa de los Cullen.

-Espero que no sea un grupo de heavy metal o algo así… -comentó Bella en el trayecto-. Después de haber estado toda la mañana con la música de Edward, no creo que mis oídos lo soportarían…

-Cierto… Ni yo… -coincidió Alice.

Llegaron junto con Emmett a la casa.

-Chicas –las saludó antes de entrar a la casa-. Se ven muy bien…. –abrazó y besó a cada una en la mejilla.

-Igual tu… -lo elogió Bella.

-Pasen, y sólo esperen a que me cambie y nos vamos –abrió la puerta y Bella y Alice entraron-. ¿Rosalie? ¿Mamá? ¡Ya están aquí! –anunció Emmett, antes de subir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

-¡Bella! ¡Alice! –las llamó Esme desde la cocina, y un momento después apareció y las saludó con un maternal abrazo.

-Espero que no te estemos interrumpiendo, Esme –se disculpó Alice.

-Para nada –le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano-, es un placer siempre que vienen. Se ven lindas… -tomó a Bella de los hombros-. Y que bueno que hayas decidido venir, cariño. Necesitas despejar tu mente un poco.

Tomaron asiento en la sala.

-Hoy ha estado de muy buen humor…. –anunció Alice, y Bella se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Ah, si? Me alegro de oírlo, cielo –le sonrió a Bella.

-Es que Alice puso en la mañana el disco de Edward, y pues me puso feliz oírlo de nuevo. Hacia mucho que no lo tocaba… -se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces, ya lo sobrellevas mejor, cariño.

-Si, supongo que si –al pensar en ello, sus ojos amenazaron con anegarse en lágrimas, y decidió cambiar de tema-. ¿Y que estas cocinando, Esme?

-Si, huele muy bien… -agregó Alice.

-Pues lasaña… Ya que nos quedaremos solos esta tarde, haré algo especial para Carlisle –sonrió algo apenada Esme. Alice y Bella rieron bajito.

-Pues esta muy bien… Aprovechen que nos llevaremos a sus niños hasta tarde… -le dijo Alice, refiriéndose a Emmett y Rosalie.

-Claro… -asintió Esme.

Platicaron un rato más, y después bajaron "los niños" de Esme.

-Ya estamos listos –anunció Emmett, quien había tomado una rápida ducha, y se había puesto un poco mas informal que su ropa de trabajo para el concierto. A su lado venía Rosalie, quien se veía estupenda con su mini negra y una blusa algo escotada de color rojo escarlata, y su rubio cabello peinado impecablemente en una cascada en su espalda. Saludó a las recién llegadas.

-Alice, Bella –las besó en la mejilla-. Que bien que vinieron.

-Te ves preciosa, Rosalie –la alabó Alice. La aludida se sonrojó levemente.

-Cierto –la secundó Bella.

-Ustedes también, chicas…

-Pero Emmett no va a tener que cuidarnos tanto como a ti –repuso Alice.

-¿Qué dicen? Claro que las voy a cuidar, a las tres por igual… Las tres son mis chicas… -aseguró Emmett.

-Mas te vale, hijo… -lo miró seriamente Esme.

-Claro mamá, lo prometo…. –Emmett levantó la mano derecha. Las demás rieron.

-Sólo no nos espantes a los pretendientes, ¿ok? –pidió Alice.

-Mmmm –Emmett entrecerró los ojos-: ¿o las cuido bien o no?

-Ándale, Emmett, ya vámonos… -lo apremió su esposa.

-Está bien.

-Cuídense chicos… -le pidió Esme-. Y diviértanse… -le apretó suavemente la mano a Bella-. Diviértete, cielo…

-Veré que puedo hacer, Esme –sonrió débilmente.

Se despidieron de Esme, y salieron. Se fueron en el Jeep de Emmett y en el carro de Bella. Llegaron un poco antes de las 6:00 al pub, pero aun así, ya estaba algo abarrotado.

-Vaya, si que es famoso este grupo –comentó Bella al salir del auto.

-Ya sé… ¿O tal vez será la remodelación del lugar? –repuso Alice.

-Quién sabe…

Se reunieron en la entrada con Rosalie y Emmett, y entraron. El lugar era genial. Era lo suficientemente grande y tan bien distribuido para que a pesar de estar lleno de gente, no se sentía la claustrofobia. Estaba decorado en estilo contemporáneo. La banda ya estaba instalada en el escenario, y empezaba los primeros acordes de su música. Era rock alternativo. El concierto empezó.

-Menos mal que puedo sobrellevar este tipo de música –le gritó Bella al oído a Alice (tal era lo alto del sonido), quien asintió, ya moviéndose al ritmo de la canción. A Bella le gustó la canción, pero tampoco era para que es tuviera moviendo al ritmo de ella. Poco a poco se alejó hacia la barra del bar, y dejó que Alice se mezclara entre la multitud que coreaba y se mecía con la música.

A lo lejos vio cómo un sujeto muy bien parecido se acercaba demasiado a Rosalie, quien no se daba por enterada, en cambio Emmett casi se pone a los golpes con el sujeto. Al ver el tamaño y la musculatura de su castaño cuñado, los amigos del sujeto se lo llevaron, y Emmett tomó a Rosalie por los hombros, y se dirigieron a la barra, junto con Bella.

Bella se puso a recordar cuando le pasaba lo mismo, cuando iban los cuatro, Rose, Emmett, Edward y ella, y que los tipos intentaban propasarse con ellas. Emmett siempre prefería la violencia, los golpes, pero la forma en que Edward la defendía, moliendo con la mirada a los tipos que osaban acercarse a su chica especial, amenazándolos con su suave voz de terciopelo, era más certera que cualquier golpe que Emmett podía dar.

-¿Qué te decía Emmett? ¿A quién ibas a tener que cuidar más? –insinuó Bella, ya cuando estuvieron a su lado. Emmett la miró, entrecerrando los ojos, y luego le pidió al barman cerveza para los tres.

-Ya me gustaría ver si tu no defenderías a Edward así... -de inmediato se arrepintió de lo que dijo, y Rosalie le dio un codazo. Bella bajó la mirada-. Lo siento, Bella....

-No hay problema, Emmett.

Se instaló un incómodo silencio, y Rosalie fue quien lo rompió.

-¿Y Alice, Bella?

-Por allá, entre la multitud -Bella señaló, y vieron a Alice casi aplastada entre algunos chicos y chicas, pero parecía alegre. Ellas se rieron.

-Esa Alice nunca cambia... -sonrió Rosalie.

-Ni deseo que lo haga... -Bella tomó su vaso y lo alzó. Emmett y Rosalie la imitaron-. Por Alice y su eterna hiperactividad y capacidad de socializar -se rieron y tomaron un trago, pero Bella lo tomó mal y empezó a toser, casi ahogándose. Emmett se rió, y Rosalie lo miró mal, mientras le daba palmaditas a Bella en la espalda, para que se le pasara.

-¡Emmett! Tranquilízate...

Emmett por fin se calló, y Bella se estabilizó, cuando llegó a ellos un hombre alto, moreno, atractivo, y la miró casi divertido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, claro. Gracias... -Bella estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Me alegro. No me hubiera gustado tener que cancelar el concierto de inauguración por una ahogada... -sonrió el hombre, y Bella lo miró extrañada. Rosalie y Emmett lo miraron mal-. Lo siento, no debí decirlo. Soy Jacob Black, el dueño del local -le extendió la mano, y Bella la estrechó, un poco insegura-. ¿Tú eres?

-Isabella Swan -respondió Emmett por ella, un tanto serio-. Y nosotros Rosalie y Emmett Cullen.

-¿Emmett Cullen? ¿El amigo de John Stevens? -Emmett sólo asintió-. Así que tú eres el famoso cazador que siempre resulta victorioso en los campamentos de verano de la empresa...

-No es por ser presuntuoso, pero sí, ese Emmett Cullen soy yo -el halago hacia su persona había eliminado cualquier reserva que tuviera Emmett sobre él, y le estrechó la mano familiarmente-. Mucho gusto Jason.

-Jacob -le susurró Bella, y Rosalie y ella se rieron.

-Ah, lo siento. Mucho gusto, Jacob. Mira, ellas son Rosalie, mi esposa -abrazó con un brazo a la rubia, quien sólo le sonrío a medias-, y ella es Bella, mi hermana -la pasó el otro brazo por los hombros a Bella, a quien se le inundaron los ojos por lo que había dicho Emmett.

-Encantado de conocerlas ya de mejor manera, y -mirando alternativamente a Rosalie y Bella-, me disculpo nuevamente por el comentario tan fuera de lugar de hace un momento.

-No hay problema -Bella se encogió de hombros y se zafó del medio abrazo de Emmett. Rosalie aprovechó para susurrarle unas palabras en el oído a Emmett.

-Oigan, si nos disculpan, Rose y yo iremos a "moverlo"... -este comentario de Emmett se ganó otro codazo por parte de Rosalie-. A bailar un poco -tomó a Rosalie por la cintura y se dirigieron al lugar que estaba un poco despejado, y donde algunas otras parejas estaban bailando con las canciones que la banda anunció que tocaría para que disfrutaran con sus parejas.

Bella y Jacob se quedaron en un incómodo silencio un instante, mirando a Rosalie y Emmett bailar. Bella se perdió en sus pensamiento, recordando noches en las que Edward la instaba a bailar, y ella se negaba férreamente.

_-Vamos, Bella, sólo una canción.... -le rogaba con sus suplicantes ojos verdes._

_-No Edward, estoy impedida físicamente para realizar ese tipo de actividades... y bien lo sabes._

_-Pero Bella, no dejaré que te pase algo... Soy lo suficientemente celoso y protector sobre ti, y no permitiré que el suelo te tenga esta noche....-ese comentario se ganó un palmada de Bella en el brazo, y sonrió torcidamente, haciendo que el corazón de Bella diera un vuelco._

_-Edward... -hizo un puchero, intentando, inútilmente, copiar los que hacía su hermana._

_-Bella... -Edward la imitó-. Vamos, será divertido._

_-Bueno... -Bella alargó lo más que pudo la palabra, pero Edward fue más rápido, y de inmediato la tomó dela cintura y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Bella no sabía bailar, temía bastante el caerse que nunca había hecho el intento por aprender, pero Edward la conducía magistralmente entre sus brazos por la pista, haciéndole sentir que con Edward, todo era posible: sentirse amada, protegida, y que podía bailar. Y tal y como lo había prometido, no dejó que cayera, y fue divertido. Y más divertido aún cuando aquella pieza terminó con un tierno beso de Edward en sus labios._

-¿Tú bailas? -le preguntó Jacob. Bella se sobresaltó al salir de manera tan abrupta de sus recuerdos. Se limpió rápidamente un par de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, y parpadeó para que no salieran más-. ¿Estás bien?

-Lo siento... No pasa nada... ¿Qué me decías?

-¿Segura que estás bien? -le preguntó Jacob un poco preocupado, pero la mirada de Bella, aunque no lo convenció del todo, le impidió seguir preguntando lo mismo-. Te preguntaba que si bailas.

-Oh, no -sacudió la cabeza, aterrada con la idea-. Para nada.

-Parece que te asusta -observó Jacob.

-Me da pavor -se estremeció-. Además, no me gusta.

-Oh -concluyó someramente Jacob, y el silencio entre ellos volvió a instalarse. Bella buscó con la mirada a Alice, quien se había perdido entre la multitud, pero de pronto pudo salir de ahí, propinando unos cuantos codazos y empujones a la marea humana. Le sonrió a Bella, elevando los pulgares en señal de éxito, y Bella le imitó el gesto. Alice le señaló la salida con la vista, y Bella asintió.

-Jacob, fue un gusto conocerte, pero ya me tengo que ir....

-¿Tan pronto? Aún no empieza lo mejor...

-Lo siento -sonrió Bella disculpándose-. Por favor, dile a Emmett que no se preocupe, que me comunico luego con él. Y de nuevo felicidades por el pub -caminó lo más rápido que pudo, impidiendo así que Jacob dijera algo más.

Bella se reunió con Alice en la salida, y se subieron al coche.

-¿Qué tal la marea humana, Alice?

-Descartando los codazos, empujones y pisotones que recibí, y los moretones que aparecerán mañana, fue divertido -se rió Alice, secundada por Bella-. ¿Y tú qué dices? ¿Quién era ese tipo con el que estabas?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Se llama Jacob Black, es el dueño del lugar... Se acercó con nosotros porque.... -Bella decidió no mencionar su pequeño accidente con la cerveza- al parecer conoce a un amigo de Emmett. Emmett y Rosalie se fueron a bailar, y me dejaron con él.

-¿Y es agradable?

-Si, eso creo... No hablé mucho con él...

-¿Por? -Bella sabía que Alice conocía perfectamente la razón, pero aún así, decidió aclararla por milésima vez.

-Por dos razones, hermanita: una, soy tímida; dos, no había nada de qué hablar.

-Bella, Bella.... -Alice rodó los ojos y suspiró. No se dijeron nada más en el resto del camino, y al llegar a casa, sólo se desearon buenas noches, antes de dirigirse cada una a su habitación.

Bella se sentía agotada. Habían trabajado mucho en la mañana, y ahora el cansancio rendía su cuenta. Apenas se vistió con la piyama, se acostó cómodamente en la cama, y abrazó, como siempre, la almohada de Edward. Entonces, sin haberlo presentido, comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente por la ausencia de su querido esposo. El dolor de nuevo inundaba su mente, pero en algún rincón de ella mantenía una batalla consigo misma. Se había prometido vivir ese día con entereza, decía su Bella buena, pero la Bella mala argumentaba que había dicho día, y en ese momento ya era noche, y siempre, la noche era la más difícil de pasar. Los recuerdos tomaban sus sueños, volviéndolos tan vívidos, que Bella sufría bastante al retornar a la realidad.

Siguió llorando maldiciendo la enfermedad que había tomado la vida de Edward, apartándolo de ella, y maldiciéndose a ella misma por no haber tenido el valor de haberlo seguido lo más pronto posible. Lloró y lloró, hasta que finalmente se durmió.

_**-------------------------------**_

**Bien, hasta aquí el día de hoy. Queda mucha historia, pero no puedo precisar cuando volveré a actualizar, así que sólo ténganme un poquito de paciencia.**

**Por último, no se olviden de dejar un review donde expresen sus opiniones, sus comentarios, y sí, también se aceptan críticas constructivas. Si subo mi trabajo aquí es para que me lo comenten, y si es posible, que me ayuden a mejorarlo. Pero los reviews son importantes, tanto para subirme el ánimo como para que se hagan parte de la historia.**

**Además, ¡son gratis!**

_**¡Saludos!**_


	9. ¡No, Edward!

_**Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y su maravillosa saga. La trama obedece al libro PS I love you de Cecelia Ahern. Yo solo me dedico a mezclar la historia, y ver que sale de esto. Ellas son maravillosas. Yo, una simple mortal que ama sus historias.**_

**Ok, merezco una felicitación. No tardé tanto en actualizar de nuevo, jeje. **

**Bien, la razón por la que actualizo es para darles a las personas que leen este fic que tengan una pequeña alegría en estas vacaciones, bueno, eso si les gusta (que es lo que espero). A ver qué opinan.**

**

* * *

**

Pasaron algunos días luego de la salida al pub. Todos los que habían ido lo habían olvidado, e incluso Alice evitó mencionar el tema mientras aún se acordaban de ello. Se sintió mal al haberle hablado a Bella de esa forma, haberla querido forzar a relacionarse con desconocidos cuando apenas si habían logrado que saliera. Bella lo sobrellevaba cada día mejor, sólo un poco a la vez, pero un poquito que no faltaba.

Hasta que se llegó el momento de abrir la siguiente carta de Edward. El día que decidió abrirlo, se levantó muy temprano y se fue a sentar al sofá favorito de Edward en la sala, con el sobre en mano. Alice estaba apurada alistándose, ya que tenía un importante desayuno con las personas de su empresa y se le había hecho un poco tarde. Por fin estuvo lista, y al pasar por la sala a recoger algunos de los documentos que le faltaban, se asustó de ver a Bella ahí.

-¡Santo Dios, Bella! Yo te hacía todavía dormida, o por lo menos en tu habitación -exclamó mientras guardaba las hojas en su portafolio-. ¿Te desperté?

-No, Alice. Lo que pasa es que hoy es el día -sonrió, pero sin emoción alguna, y levantó el sobre para que su hermana lo viera.

-Me preguntó qué dirá ahora -la apurada chica se tomó un momento para sentarse a un lado de su hermana, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, dándole un abrazo-. ¿Crees que me dirá que te lleva a comprar ahora zapatos? -le bromeó.

-Lo dudo.... -guardó silencio-. Bueno, más bien lo espero.

-Bien, se me hace tarde así que te dejo sola con la carta. Por favor, si es algo que nos beneficie a ambas, no dejes de decírmelo, ¿ok? -se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Hasta más tarde, Bella.

-Suerte Alice.

En cuanto Alice se marchó, la casa quedó en silencio absoluto. Tan sólo se escuchaba el _tic tac_ del reloj que estaba en la repisa. Bella levantó la vista para verlo, pero se quedó mirando la fotografía enmarcada que estaba sobre el reloj. Era la fotografía de su boda. En ella lucía radiante, feliz, extasiada. Parecía otra, completamente. Sus mejillas estaban tenuemente sonrosadas y sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Pero no se observaban completamente, ya que Bella no volteaba a la cámara, sino que estaba perdida en los ojos esmeraldas de Edward. Su corazón latió con más fuerza al fijarse en él. La tenía completamente atrapada en su mirada, una mirada llena de amor. Sus labios estaban torcidos en la perfecta sonrisa que ella amaba, y se veía guapísimo en su traje negro, que contrastaba con su piel clara. Esa foto era de una pareja feliz que se estaba casando. Bella sentía que desde ese día habían pasado milenios. Ya no se sentía así. Ella ya no era esa joven radiante, de mirada brillante y mejillas sonrosadas. Era simplemente una mujer viuda, a quien una maldita enfermedad le había arrebatado a la razón de su existencia. A su Edward.

Apartó la mirada de la fotografía para evitar llorar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, ya que al bajar la vista al pequeño sobre que mantenía en sus manos, una lágrima escapó a sus pestañas. Se la limpió con el dorso de la mano, y procedió a abrir el sobre.

-Veamos Edward que tienes ahora para mí.

Del sobre sacó una pequeña hoja con la escritura perfecta de su esposo. La desdobló con cuidado, y la leyó.

_"Bella de mi corazón:_

_Prepárate para estrenar tu nuevo conjunto... o uno alguno de los que Alice te hizo comprar. Te he reservado un lugar en el karaoke. Sólo marca el número que está al pie de la hoja y di tu nombre. Canta alguna canción linda por mí._

_Tu siempre amante esposo_

_Edward."_

-¡EDWARD! -gritó al piano y se levantó, arrojando molesta la hoja y el sobre en la mesita del centro-. No puede ser en serio. ¡NO!

Su _amante esposo_ sabía muy bien que ella detestaba, odiaba, aborrecía los karaokes. Tenía que ser un error. Rebuscó en el sobre alguna tarjeta pequeñita que dijera _"Bella, era una broma. Ahora vuelve a ir de compras con tu hermana." _Pero no la había. Edward le había dicho eso en serio. Quería que su esposa, la chica más tímida y torpe del planeta, cantara enfrente de un salón repleto de desconocidos. Simplemente la idea de morir le había atrofiado a Edward el uso cabal de su razón.

-Sí, sin duda fue eso. Porque un Edward sano jamás me hubiera pedido eso -se dijo a sí misma. Pero eso no la calmaba por completo. Decidió llamar al número que le había dado en la hoja para cancelar lo que sea que hubiera preparado para ella. Después de cinco largos tonos de timbre y un fragmento de _Greensleeves_ en el teléfono, una voz sin aliento atendió su llamada.

-Diga.

-Hola, buenos días. Disculpe, ¿a dónde llamo?

-Al _Push Party_. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? -la voz masculina se oía un poco cortante-. El local abre hasta en la tarde.

-Oh, sí, disculpe. Olvidé que aún era temprano. Si quiere llamo más tarde -se disculpó Bella y estaba a punto de colgar, pero la voz al otro lado de la línea se lo impidió.

-Pues ya marcó y le he contestado, así que si puedo ayudarle, con gusto lo haré.

-Bien -se sentía incómoda-. Verá, alguien me ha inscrito para el karaoke, y quisiera saber si hay alguna forma de quitarme de la lista.

-Ah si. Déjeme busco la lista. No cuelgue -se escuchó el movimiento de papeles-. Aquí está. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Isabella Swan.

-Em... No, lo siento. No hay ninguna Isabella Swan en la lista -Bella suspiró de alivio-. Pero hay una Isabella "Bella" Cullen.

_-¡¿Qué?!_ -no pudo evitar gritar por el teléfono-. Lo siento. Este.... -la otra voz rio divertido.

-¿Es usted?

-Si... -suspiró Bella.

-¿Le han hecho una broma de mal gusto? No parece muy contenta de estar anotada.

-No, la verdad no.

-Pues le diré que comenzaron esta broma desde hace meses. Es usted la primera en la lista. Y -la voz guardó silencio- lo siento, no puedo borrarla.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Cómo que no puede quitarme de la lista?

-Hay una indicación de que solamente alguien que responda a las iníciales EACM puede quitar la entrada.

Bella emitió un ligero gruñido.

-Bueno, está bien. Gracias de cualquier forma. Volveré a llamarle en...

-Estaré aquí otra hora.

-Bien, yo le hablo... -titubeó un momento-. Disculpe, no sé su nombre.

-Ah. Soy Jacob Black, el dueño del lugar -Bella se sonrojó en su sala y se quedó petrificada-. Mucho gusto, Isabella... Espere, ¿es usted...?

-Le llamo enseguida -lo interrumpió y colgó el teléfono.

No podía creer su suerte. Mala suerte. Su esposo ya fallecido la había anotado en una lista de karaoke desde hacía tiempo, no le permitía quitar su nombre de la lista, y el lugar al que se suponía debía ir y cantar, era el lugar que pertenecía al hombre al que había tratado de manera muy poco amable la otra noche. Estaba ocupada, tratando de respirar profundamente para no caer en un ataque de ansiedad, cuando el timbre del teléfono la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Rogó porque no fuera Jacob Black.

-Diga.

-Bella, lo siento, no pude esperar -la voz de Alice apenas se distinguía entre el ruido de fondo. Debía estar en el restaurante-. ¿Qué te dice?

-Creo que no es indicado decírtelo por aquí, Alice. Mejor hasta que vengas a casa.

-Bella, por favor -exclamó. Seguramente estaría haciendo su carita-. No sé a qué hora llegaré, y me muero por saber.

-Está bien -tomó aire-. Edward quiere quecanteenunkaraoke.

-Lo siento, pero no escuché lo último... Pasó una patrulla. ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que Edward quiere que canteenunkaraoke -dijo un poco más alto, y se escuchó un silencio en la línea-. ¿Alice?

-¿Entendí _karaoke_? -el silencio de Bella lo afirmó y Alice estalló en carcajadas.

-Alice, estás en un restaurante.... -le llamó la atención, pero lo único que obtenía en respuesta eran carcajadas y un casi ininteligible "karaoke". Colgó y se sentó en el sofá de nuevo, con su cara entre sus manos.

Sabía que su hermana tenía razones para morirse de la risa en medio de un establecimiento público sin importar que perdiera su imagen, pero creía que eso ya debería estar en el olvido, por respeto a ella. Sí, fue muy gracioso, pero a ella no le parecía justo que a pesar de que ya hubieran pasado cinco años, aún les diera tanta risa como cuando ocurrió.

Era el cumpleaños de Rosalie, y como era costumbre entre ellos, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella y Alice salieron a celebrar luego de cenar con Carlisle y Esme. Eligieron un pub que a Emmett le pareció perfecto para continuar la fiesta. Tomaron bastante, cómo sólo lo hacían en los cumpleaños y de pronto a Rosalie se le ocurrió que le cantaran _Happy Birthday_ en el karaoke. Ya estaban muy bebidos, así que aceptaron y entre los cuatro, acompañados por los demás asistentes al lugar, corearon la canción. Ya estaban por bajarse del pequeño escenario cuando a Bella le dio por cantar un solo. A los demás les pareció perfecto, y en medio del alcohol, a Rosalie le dio por llorar debido al gesto tan lindo de Bella. Alice la alistó en un momento. Le quitó los tacones a Rosalie y se los puso a su hermana, y le arregló la falda y la blusa para que se viera más "en onda". Ya cuando por fin se plantó delante del micrófono, varios hombres la vitorearon y Edward no paraba de decir, extasiado, que era su querida esposa. Bella comenzó a cantar.

No es que tuviera una voz mala, en realidad cantaba bien, pero la canción que había elegido y el hecho de estar demasiado alcoholizada no le fueron de mucha ayuda. Bella berreó la canción, y cuando todos la abucheaban violentamente, sólo sus amigos y la cumpleañera lloraban pero de risa. A Bella no le importó hacer el ridículo, el alcohol le había quitado momentáneamente su timidez. Terminó la canción, y le aplaudieron por el placer de dejar de oír su voz. Ella se sintió alabada, y cuando se dispuso a agradecer a su multitud de fans sus muestras de cariño, no dio bien el paso, y el tacón de Rosalie se atoró en una de las tablas del escenario, así que Bella salió disparada hacia las personas, donde cayó sobre una mesa, con la falda arriba. La burla fue atronadora, y el asco que provocó fue inmediato, al vomitar debido al vértigo de su caída.

El cumpleaños de Rosalie terminó en el área de Urgencias, donde a Bella le realizaron un lavado intestinal, le curaron su nariz sangrante y la pequeña que se había hecho en la frente, así como le pusieron una férula en la mano izquierda y otra en el tobillo derecho. El saldo también abarcaba dos mujeres y un hombre jóvenes al borde de un colapso debido a la ingesta de alcohol y las carcajadas que no podían acallar por lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga; un par de tacones deshechos, y un joven esposo aún bebido y tratando de aguantar sus carcajadas, que le imploraba perdón a su esposa por no haberla detenido antes de cantarle un solo a la cumpleañera.

Pero eso no había sido todo. Las burlas siguieron a Bella por dos semanas, en las que Rosalie, Emmett y Alice no podían verla sin perder la compostura por explosivos ataques de risa; las fotos que alguien muy amablemente había tomado la noche del desastre fueron incluidas en una propaganda de gobierno dedicada a mostrar los efectos del alcohol entre la juventud, y un vídeo de su participación corría con velocidad por la web, convirtiéndose en uno de los más vistos durante una temporada.

Sólo por eso, Bella sabía que un karaoke no era el mejor lugar para ella. Definitivamente no. No quería verse de nuevo expuesta a sufrir una vergüenza como aquella. Claro, ahora ya no habría alcohol, pero de cualquier forma, su torpeza siempre la acompañaba. No. No. No.

"_Si, amor. Tienes que hacerlo."_

-Pero, ¿por qué, Edward?

"_Tienes que afrontar tus miedos. Eres una chica valiente, así que lo superarás."_

-Edward, no podré.

"_Claro que podrás. Yo estaré ahí contigo, a tu lado. No dejaré que te pase nada_ –casi lo vio sonreír-. _Lo harás bien."_

-Ok, lo haré, pero sólo por ti, y sólo una vez.

"_Confía en mí."_

Suspiró, rindiéndose al deseo de Edward, y como si fuera una señal divina, el teléfono timbró.

-Diga.

-¿Karaoke? –una voz que reconoció como la de Rosalie apenas pudo pronunciar la palabra, y se perdió en una sonora carcajada. Bella colgó. Pensó en cómo le haría pagar a Alice el haber esparcido tan rápido el chisme.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, y Bella lo contestó un poco exaltada.

-¡Dejad de incordiar! Si se quieren reír a gusto, pónganse a ver una película de comedia, ¡pero de mí ya no!

-¿Isabella? –respondió una voz masculina, y que hizo que Bella se sintiera la más tonta de las tontas.

-Si, Jacob –carraspeó, apenada-. Lo siento. Fue un lapsus momentáneo.

-Te creo –se rio-. Bueno, ¿vas a querer estar en el concurso?

-Si, eso creo –rodó los ojos. Ya qué más daba-. ¿Cuándo va a ser?

-Hoy estamos jueves… Será el próximo miércoles, a las ocho. Tienes casi una semana para prepararte –trató de animarla, pero eso no le bastó a Bella.

-Ok. Gracias Jacob. Nos vemos el miércoles.

-Ok. Nos vemos. Espera, ¿tú eres la chica a la que conocí la otra vez en la reinauguración? La hermana de Emmett.

-Si, soy yo.

-Entonces es un gusto haber platicado de nuevo contigo. Adiós.

-Chao.

Bella colgó y se tiró al suelo, viendo el techo. Listo, tenía ya la fecha y la hora para su regreso a los escenarios, pero le faltaba el valor para enfrentarse, la canción que cantaría y más que nada, a su esposo a su lado.

Sí, sin duda le faltaban muchas cosas. Cerró los ojos, y se puso a pensar.

-¡Bella! –dos divertidas voces de chicas a las que conocía muy bien la llamaron desde la puerta.

"_Me has echado a los leones, Edward"_ pensó al ponerse de pie y enfrentarse a Rosalie y Alice.

* * *

**No se olviden de dejarme su opinión. Diviértanse en estas vacaciones.**

_**¡Ciao!**_


	10. Enfrentando el gigante

_**Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y su maravillosa saga. La trama obedece al libro PS I love you de Cecelia Ahern. Yo solo me dedico a mezclar la historia, y ver que sale de esto. Ellas son maravillosas. Yo, una simple mortal que ama sus historias.**_

**De nuevo por aquí, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de la historia.**

**Me tardé un buen rato porque, además de que sinceramente no me llegaba la inspiración, también había estado un poco decaída por los acontecimientos que les mencioné el capítulo pasado, en la NOTA IMPORTANTE.**

**Pero aquí estoy finalmente, y espero que le den el visto bueno. Haha.**

**

* * *

**

Para Bella, había sido una semana de locos. O más bien, como una pesadilla., y aunque estuvo presente todo el tiempo, sentía como que había sido irreal. Rogaba con todo su corazón que sólo hubiera sido un mal, muy mal sueño, y que cuando despertara Edward estuviera a su lado, riéndose de todo lo que sea que hubiera dicho dormida. No le importaría que se burlara, no le importaría que incluso le contara a Emmett y este se carcajeara de sus locuras hasta hacerla enrojecer más que un tomate. Lo que deseaba era que todo fuera un sueño. Sólo eso.

O siendo un poco más realista, ya que Edward estaba... Ya que no estaba con ella de manera física, por lo menos que sus cartas, especialmente la última hubiera sido un invento malévolo de su subconsciente. Que fuera algo así como que su mente estaba tan embotada por la pérdida, que tarde o temprano tenía que explotar, liberando unas alucinaciones muy reales acerca de sus peores temores. Había personas que le tenían fobia a las hormigas, y a veces se imaginaban rodeados de cientos y miles de esos pequeños insectos. A ella le aterraba enfrentarse de nuevo a su máxima humillación, y tal vez su cerebro le había hecho imaginar todo ese asunto de volver a cantar en el karaoke.

-Si, eso es -susurró con una sonrisa en los labios-. Esto no ha pasado. Voy a abrir los ojos y estaré en mi recámara. Alice ya habrá preparado el desayuno y me pedirá que me arregle para ir de compras. Yo me negaré, pero entonces hará su pucherito y me convencerá. Sí, eso es todo lo que pasará el día de hoy.

Primero abrió un ojo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Estaba en su habitación, y una pálida luz entraba a través de la ventana. Abrió el otro ojo y lentamente se incorporó en la cama. Su habitación estaba como siempre, nada fuera de lugar. Escuchó movimiento en la cocina, a su hermana tarareando alegremente y un delicioso olor a panqueques llegó a su nariz, provocando una llamada de atención de su estómago. "Tengo hambre" parecía decirle.

Se puso de pie, y sigilosamente salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Ahí vio a Alice de espaldas a ella, ocupada en la estufa, y tarareando y moviéndose al ritmo de una canción que le resultaba vagamente familiar. En la barra estaba un platón con los dorados y deliciosos panqueques, un plato con fruta cortada y una jarra con leche. Hasta ahora todo parecía normal. Justo como ella lo había dicho en la cama. Sonrió y se aclaró la garganta. Alice se giró para verla y sonrió aún más.

.-Buenos días, dormilona. ¿Descansaste bien? Hoy será un día muy ajetreado.

Por supuesto, las compras siempre eran algo pesadas.

-Buenos días Alice. ¿A qué se debe el milagro de que te hayas levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno?

-A que hoy mi hermanita necesita desayunar muy bien, porque aún faltan detalles para tu presentación en la noche.

Bella palideció. ¡Demonios! ¡Era verdad! Todo ese asunto de la carta y el karaoke era verdad.

-¿De verdad tengo que ir? -su cara adquirió un gesto contrito, de dolor. Su hermana, inmisericorde, rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Bella, lo hemos estado hablando estos días. Edward te dejó una carta en donde te pedía que cantaras en un karaoke, y tú accediste a ello. Hemos estado practicando esta semana, y hoy en la noche lo harás muy bien.

-Entonces, ¿tengo que ir, verdad? -Bella parecía ida.

-Si, Bella. Tienes que ir -Alice terminó de cocer el panqueque que quedaba y se sentó a desayunar con su hermana. Le divertía el gesto de Bella, como si ese día fuera el último de su vida. Parecía una presa condenada a muerte. Se mordió el labio para evitar reírse de ella y cuando no pudo más, comió fruta. Para Bella ese asunto era como estar en un _reality show_, uno de esos donde te exponen a tus peores miedos. Si tenía que hacerlo, sólo esperaba no morir en el intento. O por lo menos, no caerse en el escenario, volver a Urgencias y ser nuevamente la sensación de internet.

* * *

El día pasó por fin, y Bella se alegró, puesto que entre más rápido se llegara la noche, más rápido terminaría con todo eso y podría seguir viviendo tranquila. A menos que en la siguiente carta Edward le pidiera que saltara de un _bungee_ o un paracaídas, o quisiera que fuera a nadar con pirañas y cocodrilos a Sudamérica. En eso sí que no cedería no un ápice. No.

Alice la había hecho ensayar una y otra vez, diciéndole que entre más ensayara más segura se sentiría en el escenario. Luego llegó el momento de alistarse. Alice rebuscó en su armario algo que Bella pudiera utilizar en esa importante noche, pero desdeñó todo considerándolo o demasiado formal o demasiado informal para cantar en el karaoke.

-Alice, Edward dijo que me pusiera algo de lo que me habías llevado a comprar.

-Pero si Edward me hubiera dicho exactamente para qué quería que compraras ropa, no estaríamos en este apuro -argumentó dando vueltas por la habitación y con los inquietos dedos tamborileando.

-Da igual lo que me ponga, Alice. Unos vaqueros y una playera bastarán.

-¡No! -Alice paró su marcha y la miró seriamente, como si la regañara-. Eso si que no -cerró los ojos un momento, y los volvió a abrir, con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Te doy una hora para que hagas lo que quiera. Voy a salir, y cuando regrese necesito que ya te hayas duchado y lista para vestirte, ¿ok?

-Si mamá -Bella rodó los ojos-. ¿Pero a donde vas? -preguntó mientras su hermana salía corriendo con bolsa en mano.

-¡Voy a conseguirte algo perfecto para la ocasión! -le gritó desde la puerta.

Bella aprovechó entonces para dar rienda suelta a sus nervios. Vomitó, lloró, culpó a Edward por sus desgracias mirando al piano, encontró una bolsa de bombones con chocolate en la despensa y se los comió para calmarse un poco, pero cuando se fijo en la fecha de caducidad resultó que tenían más de un año sin servir, así que visitó de nuevo el baño para devolverlos. Se lavó los dientes a conciencia y por último se metió a bañar. Justo acababa de salir enfundada en la bata de baño de Edward y se había cepillado el cabello cuando Alice volvió sólo con un par de bolsas del centro comercial. Un récord para su hermana.

-Ay Bella, apenas tenemos tiempo -le tendió tres vestidos, uno azul marino con detalles plateados, un negro con blanco y uno morado con negro-. Necesito que te los pruebes, a ver cuál se te ve mejor.

Se probó los primeros dos. Le gustaron bastante y se le veían muy bien, pero eran demasiado cortos.

-No me sentiré a gusto con ellos. Tal vez me los ponga después.

-Yo me encargaré de ello, cariño -aseguró Alice, y le pasó el tercer vestido.

Bella se lo puso y al verse en el espejo, decidió que era ese. Tenía un escote apropiado y con tirantes anchos en los hombros que iban muy bien. Le llegaba hasta la rodilla, lo cual la hizo sentir segura, puesto que no era muy amante de vestirse con faldas y menos cortas. El color oscuro del morado y el negro realzaba muy bien su color pálido de piel. Se veía hermosa. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Y antes de que hablara, Alice la interrumpió.

-Definitivamente ese es tu vestido, Bella. De ninguna manera aceptaré un no.

-No iba a hacerlo. Me gusta.

Tan solo agregaron un par de balerinas, un poco de maquillaje y un sencillo peinado, y Bella estaba lista para cantar. Alice se arregló rápidamente, y partieron al karaoke, donde ya las esperaban Rosalie y Emmett, y Carlisle y Esme. Se saludaron y entraron a tomar una de las mesas más cercanas al escenario, y por si las dudas, al sanitario. No querían correr riesgos.

Todos se comportaron muy cordiales con Bella, sin hacerla sentir mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Era casi como si hubieran acudido a ver a alguien más. Incluso Emmett, quien la había estado amedrentando con ello los días pasados, ni siquiera hizo un comentario para avergonzarla, sino que la halagó por lo bonita que se veía y se puso a divertirlos contando anécdotas de su oficina hasta que el concurso comenzó.

Emmett estaba contando como en una reunión, uno de sus compañeros iba a exponer un vídeo acerca de un nuevo proyecto, pero sin querer se había equivocado de archivo y en vez del video de la presentación, se proyectó en la sala de juntas un vídeo "no apto para niños" muy interesante y creativo. Con este comentario se ganó una leve reprimenda por parte de Esme, y carcajadas de los demás presentes. Alice recibió una llamada al móvil y salió a contestar, mientras que los demás seguían riendo con las ocurrencias de Emmett. Entonces la música terminó y alguien llamó la atención de todos hacia el escenario.

-Buena noches a todos -saludó el chico rubio que sostenía el micrófono, un hombre joven, alto y delgado, pero musculoso, con un leve acento sureño. Era muy atractivo-. Estamos de nuevo aquí, como cada martes, para escuchar a las que pueden ser las nuevas promesas de la música -paró un momento mientras los asistentes aplaudí noche tendremos cinco participantes: Isabella... perdón, Bella Cullen, Frank Kennedy, Jennifer Martínez, Jessica Stanley y Tyler C. La primera persona que pasará es... -Bella comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos. Su nombre era el primero en la lista, así que iba a ser la primera. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Entonces, sintió que una mano tomó una de las suyas, dándole un suave apretón. Abrió los ojos y vio a que la mano era de Carlisle, quien le sonreía, infundiéndole ánimos, al igual que Esme. Se sintió un poco más tranquila, y miró de nuevo al escenario. Jacob, el dueño del lugar le estaba diciendo algo al muchacho del micrófono, quien asintió y volvió a tomar la palabra-. Lo siento, problemas técnicos. La primera persona que pasara es Frank, quien interpretará _"Come flight with me"._ Recibámoslo con un aplauso.

Bella no supo más. Soltó la mano de Carlisle y corrió a encerrarse al sanitario. Estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico peor que el de la tarde. Sentía que estaba sudando, pero a la vez se sentía helada. No paraba de temblar y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. No podría hacerlo. No podría. No.

-Lo siento, Edward. Pero no soy tan fuerte -susurró, abrazándose a sí misma.

La puerta del sanitario se abrió, y alcanzó a escuchar que el cantante y el público coreaban el estribillo de la canción.

-¿Bella? -la voz de Rosalie sonaba preocupada. Sollozó, delatándose. Por debajo de la puerta, vio los zapatos rojos de su cuñada-. Bella, necesito que salgas de ahí. Tengo que decirte algo.

-Lo puedes decir. Te estoy escuchando.

-Bella, nadie te está obligando a hacer esto. Si crees que de verdad no puedes hacerlo, no lo hagas entonces.

-No lo haré Rosalie. No puedo -otro sollozo-. Es demasiado para mí.

-Está bien, no lo hagas.

-Pero Edward me lo pidió. Si sabía que no quería, ¿por qué lo hizo? -sollozo de nuevo. Rosalie le pasó un pañuelo desechable por debajo de la puerta-. Gracias.

-Edward sabía que te aterraba, pero te dejó escrito que lo hicieras para que de esta forma pudieras afrontarlo, y te sorprendieras a ti misma de lo valiente que eres.

-Yo no soy valiente, Rose.

-Claro que lo eres, cariño. No muchas personas son capaces de sobrevivir lo que tu has pasado. Perder a alguien tan importante, tan querido, y decidir seguir viviendo es muy valiente Bella. Yo no hubiera podido, y sin embargo, tú lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-No es cierto. Doy pena.

-Bella, de verdad. ¿Quieres una prueba? Estás viva. Decidiste seguir viviendo. Si a mí me pasara, si llegara a perder a Emmett, creo que lo seguiría lo antes posible.

-¡Rosalie!

-¿Ves? Es por eso que te lo digo. Tú eres la persona más valiente que he conocido, al igual que Charlie. Así que hazlo Bella. Canta. ¿En qué se compara estar menos de cinco minutos en el escenario a perder al amor de tu vida? En nada. Si pudiste sobrevivir a lo último, cantar lo puedes hacer hasta sonriendo. Y más porque él te lo pidió.

Bella meditó las palabras de Rosalie. Tenía razón. Si ya había sufrido lo más terrible, ¿qué importaban cinco minutos de vergüenza?

La puerta del retrete se abrió y Rosalie la recibió con un abrazo.

-Lo haré. Por Edward y por mí.

-Está bien. Pero vamos a limpiarte rápido, porque creo que ya es tu turno -con otro pañuelo desechable le quitó pequeños restos de rímel de debajo de los ojos, y las huellas de lágrimas de las mejillas. Salieron de baño, y el chico anunciaba su nombre-. Lo harás bien -le susurró Rosalie antes de dirigirse a la mesa. Carlisle y Esme, le asintieron; Emmett elevó los pulgares y tenía una gran sonrisa, como Alice, quien también palmoteaba emocionada.

Con más seguridad, Bella caminó al escenario, saludó con una tímida sonrisa al chico rubio y tomó el micrófono. El muchacho le susurró un "suerte" antes de retirarse y dejarla sola ahí. Se aclaró la garganta mientras veía como su familia seguía infundiéndole ánimos y a un paso del escenario, a Jacob sonriéndole.

-Bien, esta noche estoy aquí por petición de mi esposo, que me pidió cantarle una linda canción. Así que, Edward, aquí está -su voz se escuchó temblorosa, así que antes de comenzar a cantar, se aclaró una vez más la garganta. Y la pista empezó.

_I just want to see you  
when you're all alone  
I just want to catch you if I can  
I just want to be there  
When the morning light explodes  
On your face it radiates  
I can't escape  
I love you 'til the end_

_I just want to tell you nothing  
You don't want to hear  
All I want is for you to say  
Why don't you just take me  
Where I've never been before  
I know you want to hear me  
Catch my breath  
I love you 'til the end  
I love you 'til the end_

_I love you 'til the end  
I love you 'til the end_

_I just want to be there  
When we're caught in the rain  
I just want to see you laugh not cry  
I just want to feel you  
When the night puts on it's cloak  
I'm lost for words don't tell me  
Cause all I can say  
I love you 'til the end_

_I love you 'til the end  
I love you 'til the end  
I love you 'til the end  
All I can say  
I love you 'til the end  
I love you 'til the end  
I love you til the end  
Cause all I can say  
I love you 'til the end  
I love you 'til the end  
I love you 'til the end_

Terminó de cantar y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Sintió una inusitada calidez en el pecho que la hizo sonreír.

El público le aplaudió bastante, pero más que nadie, su familia. Emmett, silbando y aplaudiendo en el aire, y a Alice ni se le veían las manos. Le entregó el micrófono al chico y bajó del escenario. Por fin su pesadilla había terminado y ahora se sentía aliviada. Se rió de sí misma por todo lo que había hecho para evitar ese momento. Se burló de todo el terror que había tenido y le agradeció a Edward la oportunidad que le había dado.

Al llegar a la mesa, vio que tenían los ojos húmedos, hasta Emmett. Pero no dijo nada.

-¡Felicidades Bella! -la abrazó Alice.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, cariño -le dijo Esme.

-¡Estuviste de maravilla, hermanita! -exclamó Emmett.

-Gracias, gracias.

Bella pidió una cerveza y siguieron disfrutando el espectáculo. Los otros participantes no cantaron mal, por excepción de Jessica, quien había creído que podría ser la Susan Boyle americana, más joven y bonita, pero sin la voz de la británica. No queriendo ser grosera, pero a Bella le dio pena ajena como cantó "_I dreamt a dream_", y si al final le aplaudieron, fue por pura cortesía.

Lo que más le llamó la atención, es que su hermana no perdía de vista al chico del escenario. Lo miraba incansablemente, casi sin parpadear. Contestaba con gesto ausente a los comentarios que se suscitaban en la mesa, pero no dejaba de verlo. El último chico terminó y el amor platónico de Alice tomó el micrófono.

-Bien, gracias a los participantes que tuvieron el valor de pararse aquí, especialmente la señorita Stanley, ¿no es cierto? -casi nadie pudo evitar soltar una risita-. Hemos disfrutado de cinco buenas canciones, y ahora les pedimos que voten por la mejor actuación. Dentro de una hora anunciaremos al ganador o ganadora.

La música siguió, y las pláticas se reanudaron. Alice se disculpó y se fue a la barra, donde se encontró con el chico y al parecer de Bella, simpatizaron lo suficiente, puesto que el chico le invitó una bebida, y se sentaron, platicaron y se rieron. Nunca había visto a su hermana así de emocionada. De pronto, se sintió algo fuera de lugar ahí en la mesa. Rosalie y Emmett estaban en su burbuja privada, y Esme y Carlisle, aunque un poco más recatados que sus "niños", estaban igualmente juntos, Carlisle pasándole un brazo por los hombros y Esme riendo alegremente.

-Me siento tan vieja aquí, amor.

-Pero eres de las más bellas, cielo.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

-¡Felicidades! -exclamó una voz conocida. Levantó la mirada para mirar a Jacob, quien le sonreía.

-Gracias. La verdad estaba muy nerviosa....

-Pero lo hiciste bien. Muy bien -Bella lo presentó con sus suegros y le indicó que se sentara-. Por cierto, ¿fue tu esposo quien te anotó?

-Si -asintió con pesar.

-¿Y dónde está él? ¿No le molestara que esté aquí contigo?

-Edward seguramente está por ahí -sonrió pero sin estar alegre-. Y no, no creo que le moleste que estés aquí. De hecho, es mejor que estés aquí. Te debo una disculpa.

-¿Disculpa? -se extrañó Jacob-. ¿De qué, si se puede saber?

-Las veces pasadas en las que hemos coincidido, no te he tratado muy bien que digamos. Lo siento.

-Ah, no hay problema. Yo ni siquiera había pensado en ello -Jacob le restó importancia con un gesto y Bella se sintió un poco más aliviada-. ¿Quieres una bebida o algo? La casa invita.

-Oh, no. Así estoy bien. Con una cerveza es más que suficiente. Además, por lo visto -señaló con la vista a su hermana ahora cerca del escenario, aún con el chico, y con la cuarta bebida que le había visto tomar- tendré que ser la conductora responsable.

-Así que ella es tu hermana, ¿eh? Tiene muy acaparado a mi mano derecha.

-¿Cómo se llama? -Bella quería saber más acerca de ese enigmático chico que había prendado a Alice.

-Es Jasper Withlock, mi socio. Si notaste su acento, es de Texas -la mirada que le dirigía Bella le indicaba que quería saber más que eso-. Bien, actuaré como su madre -se rio y adoptó un tono de voz más agudo-. Jasper es un muy buen muchacho, trabaja, no fuma, toma de vez en cuando, y no es de esos que andan de flor en flor -Bella se rio y Jacob la secundó-. Ya enserio, te aseguro que es un buen muchacho. Lo conozco desde hace años, y créeme, nunca lo había visto así de simpático con una chica, menos al primer día de haberse conocido. Tu hermana debe haberle causado una muy buena impresión.

-Él a ella también. No dejó de observarlo atentamente todo el rato. Supongo que algo irá a pasar entre ellos.

-Apuesto a que sí -asintió y miró el reloj-. Bueno Bella, tengo que ir a anunciar al ganador -sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a susurrarle al oído-. ¿Quieres sobornarme para que te anuncie ganadora? Te digo que puedo ser no muy honesto.

Bella rio de nuevo.

-En ese caso, podría sobornarte pero para que no me dejes ganar. No quiero subir de nuevo a un escenario.

-Pero si lo hiciste muy bien -Jacob pareció extrañado del comentario de su interlocutora.

-No. Eso fue por Edward. Ya cumplí mi parte del trato y ya no habrá más.

-Mmm. Está bien. Aceptó un soborno para quitar tu nombre de la lista. ¿Qué me darás?

-¿Te invitó una bebida? - Bella se mordió el labio para no reír, pero Jacob se carcajeó y ella no pudo evitarlo.

-Eso es jugar sucio. Pero lo haré, y ya veremos después qué te cobro, ¿ok?

-Ok.

Jacob se puso de pie y subió al escenario. Jasper y Alice se acercaron a la mesa.

-Hey, todos, él es Jasper -Alice comenzó las presentaciones-. Jasper, él es Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle, y mi hermana Bella.

Lo saludaron y él a su vez.

-Es un placer conocerlos. Espero que ganes Bella. Por lo menos a mí me gustó tu participación.

-¿Verdad que sí hermano? -Emmett de inmediato lo trató con familiaridad. Había hablado bien de su hermanita, y hacía feliz a la otra, así que se merecía entrada directa a la familia-. Así se habla en esta mesa.

Jasper asintió, sorprendido por la familiaridad, pero de inmediato se integró. Emmett le bromeaba y, consciente o no, le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Alice. Esta no cabía en sí misma de felicidad. Bella tomó nota mental de preguntarle a Alice en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Jacob anunció a los ganadores, y fiel a su palabra y honestidad corrompida, declaró ganadora a Jennifer, quien había cantado _"Why can't I?"._ Bella recibió palabras de consuelo por haber perdido, pero lo cierto es que estaba feliz. Había cantado una vez, venciendo su peor miedo, y así quería dejarlo, por la paz.

Un momento después Alice y Jasper se retiraron del lugar para seguir la fiesta en otro lado, así que Bella se quedó con el auto y decidió irse también. Se despidió de Rose y Emmett, y junto con ella se marcharon también Carlisle y Esme. A lo lejos vio a Jacob, y sólo alcanzó a hacerle un gesto de despedida con la mano. Él lo respondió.

En el auto puso música y cantó en todo el trayecto a su casa. Se sentía extraña, pero esa noche había sido una de las más alegres desde que... Intentó no pensar en ello y siguió cantando. Al llegar, se dirigió al piano, y como por costumbre, se puso a hablarle a Edward, pero ya no con pesar, sino feliz.

-Edward, no sabes lo bien que me sentí al terminar la canción. Espero que te haya gustado.

-Claro que me gustó, Bella. ¿Pero sabes qué fue lo qué mas me gustó?

-Dime.

-La sonrisa que tenías en el rostro. Hacía tiempo que quería verte sonreír así.

-Lo sé. A mí me extrañó.

-Ya no quiero verte triste, amor.

-Pero es que ya no te tengo, Edward.

-Bella, Bella... ¿Qué te dije en la carta? Yo sigo ahí contigo. De hecho, te abracé cuando terminaste la canción. ¿Lo sentiste?

-Por supuesto.

-Ahora cariño, ve a descansar.

Bella lo obedeció. Se sentía agotada, pero feliz.

Se quitó el vestido y se puso la piyama. Luego se acostó, y se puso a pensar. Sin que ella lo pidiera, a sus pensamientos acudió el rostro de Jacob. Sin duda, gracias a él es que pudo terminar la velada sin llorar, como tenía previsto. Le había caído muy bien, y era una de las pocas personas que la había hecho reír últimamente. Tendría que pagarle el soborno después, aunque confiaba en que se le olvidara. Entonces cayó en la conclusión. Ella no debía pensar en ningún hombre. Edward era el amor de su vida, y no quería sustituirlo. No. No. Debía dejar de pensar en Jacob. Era sólo un chico amable que la había hecho sentir muy bien esa noche. En su corazón siempre reinaría Edward.

Se durmió pensando en Edward, en las veces que se quedaba dormida en sus brazos cuando la noche era agradable y salían al balcón a observar la luna, en las veces en las que cuando estaba triste o decaída él le decía las palabras exactas para hacerla sonreír y sentirse la persona más feliz de la tierra, en las veces en que acostados urdían planes para hacer pagar a Emmett por las bromas que le hubiera hecho en el día., en las veces... En todas las veces que el recuerdo merecía un suspiro de su parte.

Finalmente se durmió, pero no fue con Edward con quien soñó, sino con Jacob, quien en el sueño, la hacía reír de nuevo, una y otra vez.

* * *

**Sí, digamos que no soy muy fan de Jacob, así que me costó bastante trabajo escribir esto. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Además lo compensa el que haya salido Jasper. ¡Yaay! Además, como que no fui muy imaginativa con la canción, así que si tienen sugerencias para otra canción, pueden dejarmela en un review y la cambio.  
**

**Les mando un saludo, y los invito a pasar por la historia que comencé a escribir con otra escritora de aquí, **_**-Steph-Midnight-**_

**Se llama "**_**El tutor**_**". Aquí el link (sin espacios).**

**http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/5030310/1/**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

_**Addio.**_


End file.
